


Voices From The Past

by kelyxcolifer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Curses, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Parent Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Princess Emma Swan, Swan-Jones Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelyxcolifer/pseuds/kelyxcolifer
Summary: What if the kiss in Neverland wasn't just a kiss and Emma ended up pregnant by Killian Jones?  After the baby is born, Emma is forced to leave for another realm with Henry. Killian raises the child alone and believes that he and the child are going to reunite with Emma, no matter how many years pass. 6 years later, someone from the past returns to Storybrooke. Are their lives going to change again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and I am super excited! I got inspired by watching season 3 again and I altered the missing year storyline. Plus, Pan was never defeated and he was chasing Henry and Emma. Otherwise, the characters don't belong to me! They're all (except for the CS child) part of Once Upon A Time. Enjoy your reading!

### Chapter 1 

_Neverland, 7 years ago ___

__"Thank you." Emma said gratefully to Killian for saving her father's life. As Killian, on his own, had said, he didn't do it for David._ _

__But for Emma._ _

__"Well... Perhaps gratitude is in order now." he flirted with her, pointing right at his lips._ _

__"Yeah, that's what the thank you was for." Emma replied back in a confused tone - pretending that she didn't know what he was clearly doing._ _

__"Is that all your father life is worth to you?" he approached her._ _

__"Please. You couldn't handle it." she said with a demanding voice that made him even more turned on._ _

__Emma had realized that. Everyone knew that Hook had the hots for her, and he wasn't afraid to show it even more._ _

__"Perhaps _you're _the one who couldn't handle it." he continued flirting with her, approaching her face even more.___ _

____And, just like that, she grabbed his coat and she crashed her lips onto his. Killian didn't expect that, but he wanted it. He wanted that _so badly _, for a long time.___ _ _ _

______And it left him shook. His lips couldn't leave hers, and this continued for some time. Some time until they started taking things... Elsewhere._ _ _ _ _ _

______Killian knew deep inside that this wouldn't be a one-time thing. He felt it in her lips, in her _body _. And, bloody hell, her touch made his heart pound hard.___ _ _ _ _ _

________And it _happened _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Storybrooke, today ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Killian was still in his pirate outfit, laying on the bed at the Charmings' loft. He was exhausted by all of this that was going on for days. His eyes were closed shut, but he wasn't sleeping. He couldn't sleep. He hardly even slept the past six years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Killian felt a familiar presence coming into the room, and he recognized exactly who it was, even though his eyes were still closed. And it was the only person that managed to make him happy even during his darkest days._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Dad? Are you sleeping?" a high-pitched little voice asked him. The boy sounded tired, just like him, only worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I can't." he replied back. He looked right at the six-year-old boy, who was just a 3 feet version of him, just with green eyes - _Emma's _green eyes. His hair was black, just like his father's, his nose had the same shape as Killian's, even their lips were identical. He also used the _eyebrow thing _and the _smirk _just like his father. But his eyes, his eyes were all Emma's._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And god, these were a reminder of how much he missed her. How much he wished that she was there with them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Chris... Come here with me." he said right when he was about to leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"But... You've said you want to be alone these days." the kid looked at him with a concerned and confused look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You're my son, Chris... And I love you. I want you here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The boy smirked, the way Killian smirked. Killian totally saw himself in his son. But he also saw Emma. Even though he had many years to see her. He remembered exactly her ways, the way she talked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Her touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Chris snuggled up to Killian's chest, in an attempt to sleep. Killian wrapped his arms around his son and rubbed his back softly. It was his favourite thing to do, since he had only one hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Some minutes passed quitely until the kid broke the silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Did mom not want me?" it was the first time Chris asked this question to his father, and that made Killian jump._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I can assure you, lad... She loves you. She didn't want to leave." he said with tears slowly filling his eyes, memories of Emma covering his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Then why did she?" the boy continued asking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"It's a long story. She was forced to." his voice broke. "But now, go to sleep. I'm going to tell you tomorrow. I promise." he patted Chris's soft head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Killian was overwhelmed by memories of Emma. Literally every memory of her had just come to his mind, and his eyes were filled with tears, once again. He bloody needed to see her again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He couldn't handle this. Trying not to break down, his heart started pounding and Chris could clearly feel it against his ear. Killian was breathing heavily, thinking about their last goodbye. A goodbye that they couldn't bring themselves into saying, but... A goodbye that seemed to be forever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________But he wasn't going to give up on her. He know that, at some point, he would find her. Or, at least, she would find him -because that's what her family does. And Killian, he believed that she would find her way home, because that's what she did once before. She was a lost girl who found her family, her home. And she was going to do it again. Because she had people who believed in her. And Killian damn well knew that she believed in herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Chris had no idea of what this place was, or what happened in it, but he deserved to know. And Killian was planning on telling him everything -or almost everything- tomorrow. He was already six years old and Killian didn't want him to find out on his own - he didn't want his son to think that he lied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Dad?" Chris's little voice suddenly said, breaking the silence of the night once again. "I love you." he continued and he looked up to his father's eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Killian immediately calmed down at the sound of these words. His son's love was the thing that mattered most to him at this moment, and he needed that. He needed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Aye, lad. I love you too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Killian and Emma never had a serious relationship, but he was always there for her during the pregnancy. He was beside her when she went into labor, and he was beside her when she gave birth to Chris. He was there for her the whole time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His full name was _Christopher David Jones. _They both wanted their child to have his own personality, they didn't want to name him after someone. And that name and the potential. Plus they both agreed to it because they both liked it. However, David insisted that the child should have his name as a middle name, so that he would have a name that belonged the Charming family. And Killian thought it was a great idea.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________When Emma left, she trusted him to raise their son. The look in his eyes when he first saw him, that look every great father has when they meet their child, that's what made her believe that he was going to succeed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He had no idea how to raise a child. He hardly even remembered how it was being one. Killian was terrified at first, but with the help of David and Mary-Margaret, he figured it out. And, according to the kid's grandparents, he made a great father. To be honest, though, he struggled a lot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Mostly changing his diapers with _one _hand.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Killian Jones was a pirate. A pirate that never loved and never was loved. He was a villain, who never cared about anyone. But he changed. Emma changed him, his child changed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________And now, he's a father. A father that has no intention of abandoning his child like his father did. A father that learned to take care of his child and loves it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Storybrooke, 6 years ago ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"There's only one way for everyone to be saved." Mary-Margaret spoke, considering the plan Regina came up with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"What is that?" Killian asked, walking towards her while fixing his hook._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"It's for Henry and Emma to leave... To go to an unknown realm."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Killian's eyes widened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"What? No! I won't let the mother of my newborn child and the lad to get lost into the unknown! There must be another way to defeat Pan." he cried out, worried of losing both of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________The mother of my newborn child. _That made Emma's heart flutter.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Emma was standing right beside him, with the baby in her arms caressing his soft head, while he was sleeping. He hadn't noticed either of them yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Killian... It's okay. It's about everyone's safety. Pan will never defeat me or take Henry that way, because he'll get in the trap between the realms that Gold made." she said with a soft, tired voice behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Killian turned to face Emma and his son, which made his heart hurt because of the thought of never seeing either one of them again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"It's not bloody okay, Swan! What about Chris? I thought we were going to raise him." his voice cracked and he was looking right at his son. His eyes were filled with tears, and that was the first time Emma saw it. That was the first time Emma saw Killian's weakness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Love. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Emma sighed at the sight of Killian looking at her ready to break down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Things change. And _you're _going to raise him. I have to sacrifice that, for the sake of Chris."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"What? You're not going to take him with you?" he widened his eyes. He couldn't believe that was happening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"I want a good life for him. And the only way he can have that, is by staying with you." Emma said, still caressing her son's head - for one last time before she was gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Then she gave him to Killian's arms. He was too afraid to hold him before - he was afraid his hook would hurt him. But he didn't say anything now. He just held him. It was the first time he ever held a child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"You're going to make a _great _father." Emma said and touched his shoulder.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Killian didn't believe it, though he smiled at the sound of the word _father _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________~•~•~•~•~•~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The magic bean was ready to get activated, and Emma and Henry were ready to jump in. Killian stood next to them with the baby in his arms. Mary-Margaret and David stood a bit further, with _their _newborn.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"Emma... I don't know how to say goodbye." Killian's eyes were still filled with tears he couldn't wipe away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"Don't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"I just want you to know that I..." Killian started talking again. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to say that right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"You..." Emma said, pointing out the time he took._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"I... I _love _you, Emma. You don't have to say it back. You don't have to say anything-"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________She hugged him -along with the baby- immediately. Killian was completely shocked, he didn't expect that kind of reaction, for sure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"They're _so _married, David!" Mary-Margaret whispered and David glanced at her with the _my-wife-is-crazy _look._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Emma kissed Killian's cheek, making him blush like a 15-year-old teenager who was in love for the first time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Regina and Robin arrived a little late - god knows what they were doing - and Roland next to them was playing with the toy Regina made for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Gold was already in the clock tower, ready to activate the trap for Peter Pan after Henry and Emma left. According to him, it could trap one there for an eternity between the two worlds, it was a box where there's no exit door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Regina approached Emma, Henry and Killian. It had been weeks since they last met - Emma was still pregnant, to be exact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________"So, I guess there is a price we both have to pay - being seperated by our children." she said to Emma looking at Henry sadly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________"This is the best for both of them. Because if we all leave, then there's no point in trying to save the town." Emma said, looking at Killian who was making funny faces to Chris because he started crying again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Does he feel that his mother is going to leave? _Killian thought while trying to calm him down.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"This time is different. This time I believe that you both will find your way back to us. I will see Henry again, and you will see your newborn son again. Because if there's one thing I learned from being friends with your parents, is that there is always hope."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"You think so?" Emma hugged Henry and prepared the bean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"I know so." Regina kissed Henry's forehead and said her goodbyes to them, pretty emotional goodbyes for Henry. He was her son, anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Regina and Emma had just started to get along well, since Regina got to the heroes' side. Henry's parenting also worked out well - and this was going to take that away from the three of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Mary-Margaret and David also came and said goodbye to these two members of their family. Even if they were the ones showing the least emotions, they cared about it more than anyone else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Emma threw the bean on the floor. It was activated instantly and Killian got closer to Emma. His eyes were filled with desperation, he didn't _want _her to leave. He wasn't sure if he could raise the child alone. He never thought he would.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Emma put his hand on her chest. Killian could feel her heartbeat under his palm, a feeling that made his heart beat even faster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"I _love _you too." Emma said before she jumped into the portal. A _tear _of Killian's eyes went through the portal as well. The first tear that fell from his eyes, it went with them._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________When the portal closed, Killian ran towards the Charmings with Chris in his arms. David looked him in the eye and all he saw was depression and desperation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"Let me guess... You don't know what to do now." Mary-Margaret said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Killian nodded, his face was completely red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"Relax. We will help you. From now on, you're going to in the loft with us... and your child." David said, and it was honestly the first really nice thing he had said to him until now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________Storybrooke, today ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________The next day, David woke up first and got in the room that Killian and Chris were sleeping. As soon as he turned the light on, Killian was wide awake, looking at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________"Sorry... I just thought you were alone so I could totally throw it on you, that I finally woke up before you." David said with a low voice, looking at Chris._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________"I couldn't sleep, mate. I can't do this anymore. We have to find her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________David sighed and sat on his bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________"I wish there was a way." he said and buried his face in his hands. He wanted to let Killian know that he wasn't the only one who was never going to give up on Emma._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________"This is what you do, mate. There is _always _a way!" Killian cried out desperately.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________Chris was still asleep on Killian's chest. The boy was tired, and nothing can wake him up when he's sleeping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"Look, right now, we need to find out who the hell is this man that's outside the townline and is stealing things." David said, referring to the thief that has blown everyone's minds the last days. It was like this person had the ability to disappear or teleport._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"I know, but... We need to bring Emma and Henry back."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________David sighed again and so did Killian. David understood him, he had accepted the fact that they had a son together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"It's just... Dave... I feel like a complete stranger. I am the only one who's not part of the family-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________" _KILLIAN _." He said in a demanding voice, always careful not to wake the boy. "You _are _family. You will _always _be part of the family."_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________Killian was shocked, but he smiled. He never thought David would consider him family, his family. He was always nothing but a pirate. And he now had... A _family _?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________"I am?" was the only thing he managed to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________"Yeah."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________Killian looked down at Chris. He was the reason he was part of the family. His child actually got him a family - and a great one indeed. He smiled at David and told him to wait downstairs for them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________Chris had bonded with Neal even though it was weird he was his uncle. They were like brothers, fighting over plastic car miniatures, as every kid did nowadays. They were the same age, anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________"Wakey-wakey young lad." Killian said to Chris's ear to wake him up. "Neal's gonna be mad at you if you don't play with his new toy with him." he tried to motivate him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________The child rolled off Killian's body and got up fast. "Good morning, dad."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________"Aye, lad. Good indeed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________Killian got up and went downstairs with his son. He saw David all dressed up, which startled him and he asked what was going on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________"No playing today, boys. We're going to get the thief who stole your _gameboy _." David turned to Chris and Neal who were just eating breakfast.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________"Wait, mate. Why are we taking the kids with us?" Killian interrupted him and blocked his way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________"We're all going."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________"It could be _bloody _dangerous!" Killian whispered.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________"I'm Neal's father, you're Chris's father. Snow's coming as well, and I also called Leroy, Regina and Robin. I think they're gonna be well-protected." he turned to Killian._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________"Leroy. What's he gonna do? He's hardly even taller than them."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________Killian sighed watching David walking away to get his jacket, ignoring him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________"A family gathering just to catch a thief. How adorable." Killian said sarcastically to himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________~•~•~•~•~•~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________"So... We just sit here and wait for the thief to appear?" Robin complained because they were already waiting for half an hour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________Chris was holding on to Killian's hand and Killian could clearly feel _why are we still here _in his palm.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________"Still wondering why I agreed to come with you." Mary-Margaret complained as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________Suddenly, some leaves moved and they heard a whoosh sound coming from the woods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________"Someone is there!" David got out his gun and walked towards the woods. "We got him!" he shouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________"You're going to pay for stealing my favourite shirt, thief!" Leroy shouted taking out his axe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________They saw someone looking at them straight from the woods. David noticed and he pointed his gun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________"We got you! You have to stop hiding!" David shouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________The man didn't get out of the woods. David and Killian got closer to him. They hadn't seen his face yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________"You may want to put your guns down." suddenly a familiar voice spoke as he was getting out of the woods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________Everyone was shocked. They didn't expect what they saw. They didn't believe in their eyes. None of them. They stood there completely shook before they reacted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________"Henry?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you confuse anything, this has nothing to do with the Camelot arc in OUAT. I altered things, of course, and I chose Camelot just because it was something that hadn't happened yet in the time I placed the story. Enjoy your reading and comment your thoughts!

"Henry? How...-" Killian was trying to form a proper question while he was still in shock.

"How am I here? How did I return to Storybrooke alone? How did I find my way back without a magic bean? Which of these hows you want to ask?" Henry interrupted Killian, trying to make this quicker.

But Killian, it had just hit him - he was alone. No Emma. And he knows he wouldn't return to Storybrooke without Emma. It made him shiver, every bad thought coming through his brain, so many thoughts that made his head hurt. He didn't want to consider any of these. He just waited to listen to him.

Regina was completely stunned and shocked, seeing her son so grown up, just 6 years after the last time she saw him. She had missed him more than anything. All she wanted was to run to him and hug him, but she didn't. She was too stunned to move. And so was everyone else.

"Mom." Henry finally saw his adoptive mother looking at him.

Regina immediately ran towards him, embracing for the first time in six years. She couldn't tell if this was a dream, but if it was, she didn't want to wake up.

"Henry! You've grown so fast!" Regina shouted.

"I can't believe we're seeing our grandson again!" David spoke on behalf of him and Mary-Margaret.

"Welcome back, young sir." Killian winked at him and hugged him, with a confused Chris holding his hand down there.

"It's really amazing seeing you guys again, honestly... But we don't have time for these." Henry started.

"I started stealing things from the town to get your attention. I knew you would come here and find me." Henry continued talking, leaving a large black bag on the ground.

"Why didn't you just get into town to find us?" Charming asked him, clearly thinking that his grandson had gone nuts.

"I didn't want everyone to know I'm back. As you can see, I'm here without Emma, and you have to help me get her back." Henry answered, leaving everyone with more questions.

"What happened to my daughter?" Mary-Margaret asked first.

"Is Emma okay?" Killian asked almost at the same time with Mary-Margaret.

His heart started pounding again, like last night when he was reminiscing all his memories with Emma. Only this time, it was worry. He was worried sick. He held his son's hand tightly.

"Look, I'm going to explain this fast, we don't have much time." Henry started. "When we jumped through the portal, we ended up in Camelot, and we built a home, we started to get on with our lives. But Guinevere, Arthur's lover, she proved to be an evil witch that cared about herself. So, she cast a curse, and now everyone is in this world, in New York, in a town called Ryost. And everyone has forgotten who they are, including Emma."

"But you're here and you don't seem cursed to me." Robin pointed out, after listening to his story.

"For some reason, the curse didn't affect me. But you're missing the point." Henry answered.

Killian was trying to notice Chris's reactions to all of this. He wanted to tell him himself, about the curses, about magic, about everything that he couldn't understand. Even though he was born in Storybrooke, it was still the real world and he got used to it.

"Looks like the curse spared the truest believer." Regina muttered, trying not to interrupt her son.

"The point is, Emma has lost her belief, not only to magic, but to herself as well. All the curse did was make everyone a boring personality with depression and lack of belief." Henry continued.

"I was right!" Regina exclaimed. "Being the truest believer was what spared you. All this cursed was based upon, was belief, something that you have plenty of."

Killian scratched his ear and started thinking about the questions Chris was going to ask him afterwards. He was wondering how come he hadn't exploded yet.

"What I was going to say is that Guinevere has started torturing people that were against her back in Camelot - and my mom is in that list. We have to go and break the curse before she takes her or more people in general." Henry said, finally getting to his point.

Killian looked at Henry with a worried look at his face, afraid that he was never going to get the chance to see Emma again. Henry noticed, and sighed at him, implying that it was hard.

"We'll help you, Henry." Regina reassured him, since nobody was talking.

"Yeah! Let's get back the sister!" Leroy shouted, lifting up his axe.

"And we're going to do it together, like the good old days! I've missed this." Charming smiled, putting his gun in his pocket.

Henry smiled, seeing his family ready to get back to business. He wasn't a child anymore. He was eighteen years old, and he knew he could help them. And, given that he was a knight back in Camelot, the team was one member up.

David went to get his car, so that they could split between his car and Henry's car to begin their new journey to Ryost. Henry went with Regina, Robin, Roland and Leroy, and David with everyone else. Regina really wanted to spend time with her son, even if there weren't the best circumstances.

"Did you get a car at Camelot?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"Guinevere cursed it to me." Henry laughed.

"So let's hope it doesn't break down." Regina continued.

"I prefer my horse." Henry said.

Meanwhile, David was trying to keep up with his grandson's immense speed. For a second, he believed that they were going faster than light.

Camelot, 3 years ago

"Kid! What did I tell you about sword fighting with Violet?" Emma shouted when she saw her son at the backyard with Violet again.

"Mom, I'm 15! I'm not going to get hurt, I know how to swordfight!" Henry shouted back at her.

"No, I'm not worried about you! I'm worried about the poor girl and what she has gotten into. Did you even ask her if she wants to risk her life to her boyfriend?"

Violet laughed and approached Henry.

"Your mom sure knows what kind of knight you're going to be, Henry." she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think that she thinks I'm going to be an evil warrior killing everyone." Henry laughed and put the sword down.

"No. I meant good in a fight." Violet put her sword down as well.

"You think so?"

"Remember my words." she raised her eyebrow.

Emma was making dinner for the children, since Violet had agreed to stay with them for the night. Her parents usually let her sleep over at Henry's, since there was something going on for a year now.

There had been three years since they left Storybrooke. Three years since they left their family. Three years since Emma left her second son. Despite all of this, they tried to get on with their lives - make a new start, but hoping that they will return.

Emma didn't want to abandon Chris, to give up her son, again. She never intended to do it. She had to. But this time, she knew she left him in good... hand.

"Here, kid. Did you miss this?" Emma asked Henry while she was giving him a cup.

"Hot cocoa with cinnamon." Henry pointed out. "You made it?"

"Yeah... It's just been three years today and I realized how much I miss Storybrooke..." she said, making her own hot cocoa.

"Yeah... I miss our family... Our adventures... I even miss being lost in Neverland." Henry said while he was drinking his cup of cocoa.

"Uh, I don't miss the last one at all. But I miss our family... I miss Chris..." Emma looked down, overwhelmed by feels.

"What about Killian?" Henry asked.

"What?" Emma looked up suddenly.

"Killian. Do you miss him?"

She didn't answer. She continued looking down, trying to avoid it, probably giving the best answer to Henry.

"I see." Henry raised both his eyebrows. "Looks like you missed something from Neverland after all." he winked.

"Henry!"

Violet was quietly drinking her hot cocoa - they made one for her as well - listening at their conversation.

"All we need is a magic bean." Henry continued.

"But those are not easy to come by." Emma said, getting the food off the fire.

"I know. If there are any left, you have to have something of value to trade." he said, thinking of things that may come in handy.

"We have none. Here we're just poor stable guys who are not related to anyone." Emma pointed out, checking on the food which appeared to be a little overcooked.

Emma and Henry's home in Camelot was a small house that had a kitchen, a table and two beds. They built everything on their own, trying to adjust to the place. Emma had also framed the photo she took of her, Henry, her parents and Killian some days before she left - even though everyone coming through her house was wondering what this was.

Henry sighed, trying to think of ways they could get back or just communicate with them.

"Wait. If we went to the Enchanted forest..." Henry started.

"How are we going to get there? It's far away." Emma interrupted him.

"I know how to ride a horse! But let me finish. Ariel is probably there - and mermaids can travel through realms!" he pointed out, quoting what he had learned during his time in Neverland.

"That doesn't mean she can take us with her." Emma said sarcastically, not getting the point.

"No, but we could send them a message!" Henry said and he could see that Emma was considering it. "We could give it a try."

Emma was eating, thinking mostly about the ride there. She didn't want this to be wasted, and deep inside she wished that someday she will learn if they got the message.

After Henry begged her, she decided that they're going to get Ariel. Henry knew that she would do anything to communicate with their people again, even after three years.

"Violet, do you want to come with us?" he turned to Violet.

"I actually can't tomorrow. But I wish your message reaches your family." Violet answered.

The next day, Henry and Emma took Connor, Henry's favourite horse and best bud and they began their trip to the Enchanted Forest.

Just when they were a little out of Camelot, a carriage appeared and blocked their way, stopping right in front of them. The carriage was sea blue, a little vintage and they were sure they've seen it before. The next they knew, a woman got out of the carriage and was standing in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going, shepherds?" the woman asked with disdain.

It was the Queen, King Arthur's wife, Guinevere.

"On a trip to the Enchanted Forest, your majesty." Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"Didn't you consider asking for permission to leave, first?" Guinevere asked.

"Why would we do that?" Emma got off the horse.

The next thing Henry knew, was that Guinevere started strangling his mother with magic.

"Hey! Leave my mom alone!" Henry shouted.

"Shepherds don't get to speak to me like that." Guinevere continued, ignoring what Henry had said.

Emma then released her magic, that she hadn't used in three years and knocked Guinevere down. Henry was looking at her in awe, since it had been and awfully long time since the last time he saw Emma using magic - it was in Neverland.

"You're a witch!" Guinevere exclaimed, looking at her from the ground.

"Something better. I'm the savior. And nobody decides anything for me."

Emma then got on the horse again and left with Henry. Guinevere was pissed at her for firing back at her - literally - but she was already planning her revenge for everyone in the kingdom.

Mother and son left to find the mermaid in the Enchanted forest, hoping that she's there.

"Do you think that Aurora, Mulan and Phillip are still there?" Henry asked after a silent five minutes on the road.

"Probably. Time to see some good old friends."

Storybrooke, today

"What was all that?" Chris asked Killian, and he was calmer than Killian thought.

"That was your half brother getting us to save your mom from a curse." he answered.

"My mom? I'm going to meet my mom?" the boy seemed happy about it, given everything that his father has said about her.

But Killian, he expected other questions from him.

"That's all you have to ask? No comment on the curse part?" he said sarcastically, intrigued about his reaction.

"Dad has read the book to us, we know what a curse is!" suddenly Neal got in the conversation and Killian looked at David with a death stare.

"And it can only be broken with true love's kiss because it breaks any curse!" Chris completed his uncle - best friend.

Killian widened his eyes and he was shocked that the kids already knew so much about all this, thanks to the Charmings.

"So, you must know-"

"That my mom is the savior? Yes!" Chris interrupted Killian.

Killian wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy or disappointed that his kid knew about this, because he didn't know what he would misunderstand, but he guessed it was a good thing.

"You guys must love doing homework." David made fun of their knowledge.

"Nooooo!" Neal and Chris both said at the same time and everyone laughed despite their ultimate problems at this time.

Meanwhile, in Henry's car, Regina was trying to catch up with her son even though the circumstances weren't the best.

"So, what you said earlier, about me escaping the curse... Do you really believe it?" Henry asked Regina.

"Yes! I mean, I'm not sure, but I think the truest believer's belief can't be gone." she answered.

"Guinevere doesn't know that I remember - or that I'm here. The curse is similar to the dark curse but there's no way for the people in the town to break it - but she doesn't count on me leaving to get you." Henry continued.

"Just like you left Storybrooke to get Emma from Boston..." Regina said, remembering the curse she cast.

"Wait, how can you leave? Don't they say that bad things happen to anyone who leaves the town?" Leroy realized. "I just hope we don't end up in the middle of the ocean."

"No, this is worse. She controls their minds, she basically cursed them not to leave Ryost." Henry answered, and he seemed to have the answer for everything.

Henry took a turn to the right, followed by David, and Leroy was still afraid that they're going to fall down.

The things in Ryost were worse than someone would expect. It was raining almost every day, the people were depressed and just waited for their lives to end. Even though the curse was there for only a month or so, the memories people had of them were awful - always the same routine, no good days for anyone except the Queen's friends.

After a while they saw a dark, maybe old sign on the road: Welcome to Ryost.

"We're here." Henry when he parked his car outside of the border.

Storybrooke, 5 years ago

Chris was only seven months old, and Killian was holding him, totally copying Mary-Margaret every time because he didn't know what to do.

But Killian insisted on changing his diapers alone, even though he had only one hand. He struggled, but he always made it. However, Mary-Margaret most of the times ended up helping him because Chris was fussy.

"What's up, little lad?" Killian was playing with him with his hook - careful not to hurt him.

Killian had already bonded with his son, and the boy was all that mattered to him. He didn't know how it was to be a father, and since his father had abandoned him, he didn't know if he was able to succeed as a father himself.

But the moment he held Chris in his arms, he knew that all that mattered was to love him and to take care of him. He knew that it was going to be difficult, but he was going to try his best.

Chris was constantly playing with Killian's nose and vest, and of course his hook. He clearly liked playing strong boy who could pull things and move them.

And Killian found it adorable - he was just sitting there looking at him with a huge grin on his face.

Suddenly, the seven-month-old boy said his first word.

"Da-da."

Killian was shocked, he didn't expect that to be so early. He hadn't even tried. He wasn't able to think it further.

"What?"

"Dada!"

Killian teared up. He hadn't realized that it was so precious for your child to actually call you 'dad'. But it made him really happy.

Happy. A feeling he hadn't felt in a while.

"Yeah, lad. I'm your dad. I am." he said, and he kissed his son's forehead.

Later, when he put him to bed, he went to the loft's kitchen to find David and Mary-Margaret drinking, after they had put Neal to bed.

"He said his first word." was the first thing Killian said when he saw them.

"Really?! Isn't it too early?" Mary-Margaret seemed a bit too excited about it since Neal hadn't said his first word yet.

"I don't know, but... He called me dad." Killian smiled at the thought. "At least in his own way."

David seemed to be really happy about it.

"Didn't think you were going to experience this earlier than me, Hook."

His sarcasm, though, never goes away.

"Aye, my boy's fast." he said smiling, proud of his son.

"Say that and smile in 17 years."

"David!" Mary-Margaret poked David.

Ryost, today

"So what? We're just going to make the Charmings kiss and three two one the curse is broken?" Regina asked when everybody had stepped over the border.

"Well, pretty much." Henry said.

"So why did you bring us all here?" Leroy nagged.

"Because we need to find Emma first. Plus don't you just need a happy family reunion and stuff?" Henry answered, clearly annoyed by Leroy's words.

Killian seemed to agree with Henry, since he was about to see Emma again - and to be honest, he was so nervous that his heart was racing inside his chest.

"Wait, why do we need to find Emma? Isn't she in your house or something?" Robin asked.

"We have to make sure Guinevere hasn't taken her, that's what I meant." Henry said.

Killian was holding on tightly to his son's hand. The kid really wanted to meet his mother - after all of the stories he heard, who wouldn't?

They were near Emma and Henry's house. It wasn't a huge house, but it was decent and cute.

When they got closer, Killian saw a familiar silhouette sitting on the stairs outside of the house. He knew exactly who it was. He knew.

He got closer.

"Swan."

And then, it hit him. She didn't know him. She didn't remember her moments with him. She didn't remember their 'goodbye'.

"Uhm... Do I know you?" she said with a confused and suspicious look on her face.

He looked right at her face. She looked different, and bad. She had dark circles underneath their eyes, and she was really skinny and looked weak. He almost didn't recognize her.

"Swan..." he said again, not believing in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you, and why do you know my name?"

"Listen to me Swan, I know you don't remember me or anything else, but this life is a curse and it's going to break soon, I promise." he tried to reassure her, understanding the hard life she's had in this world.

"What are you talking about? Curse? Have you been talking to Henry?" Emma said.

The others were behind Killian watching them.

Killian stopped talking for a minute.

"All of this is real. You have to believe your son." Killian continued.

"You guys are pathetic. We're not fairytale characters! We're real people, who struggle through life because there is no hope anymore!" Emma shouted, when she suddenly noticed her son behind Killian.

"And why do you wear a hook for a hand? You're cosplaying as Captain Hook or something?" she continued.

Killian looked back at the others, who made a gesture to him, implying that he should tell her.

"Look Swan, these two over are your parents. And you are the product of their true love. And this kid here, he's your kid. Our kid." Killian said, pointing at Chris, who was watching, clearly sad that his mother he hadn't met before didn't know anything.

Emma stared at Chris for a total of two minutes, completely silent, trying to process. Here and there she was taking a look to the people who were supposed to be her parents.

All Emma saw in front of her was a man, who had a child and was desperate for something she couldn't understand.

"My only child is Henry. If I had a child with you, I would remember." Emma said then. "And I'm no product of true love or whatever. There is no such thing."

Killian sighed. David whispered something to Snow, probably to do quick and break the curse before she said anything else offensive.

"It's all because of the curse. I assure you, it's going to break." Killian suddenly regretted walking up to her, and believed they should have waited tk break the curse.

Snow White and Prince Charming kissed once again.

Nothing.

The curse didn't break.

"It didn't bloody work." Killian said, looking at Emma who was looking with the 'I-told-you-so' stare.

"I almost believed you." she said and she walked away.

Killian got Chris in his arms, who seemed to be confused about why it didn't work - same with everyone else.

"I thought we were going to meet my mom, not a woman who doesn't know us." the young child told Killian.

"I thought so too, lad."

"I thought true love was the most powerful magic, that could break any curse... I don't understand." Henry wondered.

Everyone was silent for some minutes, trying to think of what possibly went wrong.

"I think I know exactly who to call." Regina said.

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Belle? You found anything on Guinevere's curse?" Robin asked Belle on the phone.

"Yes... It says that it's called also “the belief curse”. It's the most powerful curse of all and it can be broken only by ‘the strong will of true love’. I don't know what that means, but that's what it says here." Belle said, quoting her book, from the other side of the phone.

"Thank you."

After they hang up, everyone started processing the words that Belle said were written on the book.

What could ‘the strong will of true love’ possibly mean?

"I think I know exactly what it means." Henry said after ten minutes of thinking. "It means that one of the people who share true love must want something for the other really badly. What you express this time must be strong."

"Explain, please." Leroy said, rolling his eyes and thinking that they are probably damned.

"Like to break a curse the other is in. Like Emma did with me or like Charming did with Snow." Henry explained.

That was not happy news for them. Totally not good news.

"So this means we have to get Emma to believe or..." Regina started.

"...or one of us has to sacrifice themselves, to die somehow, so that the other one can break the curse." Mary-Margaret interrupted her.

"This is easy, I can die and Mary-Margaret can revive me." David said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, this is too risky. We still don't know what ‘strong will’ means exactly." Regina said.

Everyone remained silent. They knew that the only way was to get Emma to believe, and that was quite impossible.

"Guys, I have the storybook." Suddenly Roland said, who hadn't spoke in ages. "Isn't that how Emma believed in the first place?"

"If she remembers, then the ‘strong will’ will be gone and the curse will never break." Henry said.

"Isn't that what we want? To get Emma to remember?" Leroy asked.

"It's not only about Emma, is it?" David said.

Henry lowered his face. And he knew the answer. But he didn't want to say it.

"No, of course it's not. It's about all the people that Guinevere is going to torture!" he answered.

"And something else."

Henry again looked down. He couldn't just say ‘yes, I want Violet to finally remember who I am and stop having suicidal thoughts because of the curse’. So he didn't say anything.

"Anyway, we have to somehow trigger her belief. And this will take time. Plus, Guinevere will catch us soon, and that's why we needed to break the curse fast." Henry said instead.

After some time, Chris was sitting with Killian on a bench, and Killian was still processing Belle's words. Seems like Chris did as well.

"Are you the one who is going to kiss mom?"

"What?" Killian said surprised.

"What they said before. When she believes, are you going to be the one?" Chris asked again.

"I'm afraid what we share with your mom isn't true love, lad - especially when she doesn't remember me." he said between funny and serious. "It's going to be Henry."

"I want to just meet my mom! For real this time!" the kid cried out.

Killian stroked his son's hair and smiled at him.

"Aye... I want that too."

Killian then saw Emma coming towards them. She was still far away, but he knew it was her. He could recognize her from miles away. And he was hoping she finally believed him.

She approached them and sat on the bench with them, next to Killian.

"Get on with it. What do you want from me?" she said angrily.

Killian sighed once again.

"I want you to believe me."

"I almost did before! And guess what - it failed!" she said.

"This was just-"

"I don't care what this was!" she interrupted him. "What you said isn't real, there's no such thing as true love!" she started tearing up.

They remained silent for a moment.

"Do you think I didn't want to believe that this is just a... curse, or whatever? That all of this is a lie? My life sucks for the last 36 years of my life, and I would do anything to change it! And if this was really a lie..." she had completely broke down.

Killian suddenly placed his arms around her back and, even though she was trying to escape it, he was holding on tight.

"The only one who loves me is Henry! I would do anything to know that I have people who love me! But nobody does."

Killian was trying to calm her down by placing her head on his shoulder and rubbing her hair - something he always did when she was in a bad mood during her pregnancy.

"There are people that love you, Swan." he whispered.

Emma was still protesting, trying to get off Killian's arms, but in the end, she gave in. She buried her head in Killian's shoulder and broke down. She may didn't know him, but the feeling was familiar - and it could really calm her down.

Killian looked over at Chris. He saw the child smiling at them, hoping that someday they will be a happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't quite the reunion, was it?... And you thought it would be so easy to break the curse? More things are coming to Ryost! Oh and... What happened with that message Emma and Henry tried to send three years ago? Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment your thoughts! I appreciate everything!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter literally FILLED with Captain Swan. I decided to torture you a little bit... But back to important things... how are they going to break the curse?

"Why are you doing this?" Emma said when she had finally calmed down.

Killian was still holding her. It had been years since they touched for the last time, and he wanted it to be long. He had admitted to himself that he was in love with her.

Hell, he loved her. He loved her with all his heart.

"I told you, Swan. You have to believe me. You have already broken one curse, you can break another one." Killian answered, not letting her go.

Killian knew how strong she was. He knew and he was a fan of every part of her.

But this, this wasn't her. It wasn't Emma. It was a woman who thought she had no purpose in life and who nobody loved her or cared for her except her son, and she wasn't even sure about that. It was a woman who was tortured by life the past - fake - 36 years.

"There is no such thing as curse! Stop these delusional things! They are bullshit!" she shouted. "I thought Henry was crazy, but you are worse than him!"

"I promised you something, and I damn well know that I don't break any promise." Killian said with low voice and caressed her cheek.

Emma was looking Killian in the eye, their eyes met. And she felt that these eyes have met before - and damn, his eyes were so beautiful.

Killian felt the sparks he hadn't felt in a long time looking at Emma's eyes. Even though he had them beside him every day, this was a different feeling and he bloody well knew it.

Chris was still looking at them, but Killian didn't mind - he knew that he could understand what this is. After all, he was a really smart and mature kid for his age, and his father believed that he got it from his mother.

Emma and Killian's lips were just inches apart, and they were both lost in each other's eyes. Emma couldn't understand what this was, what she felt at this moment. Cursed Emma never believed in love, she never believed in this kind of feelings. But now, she couldn't understand what is happening and why this is happening to her.

Emma leaned in. Killian leaned in too. They both leaned in for a kiss, that for Killian meant everything. Their lips had almost touched.

"No. I can't do that." Killian suddenly got up and finally let go of Emma.

Emma almost fell, as she was resting her body on his hands. And it scared the shit out of Killian, because it was the last thing he wanted - Emma getting hurt because of him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, but I just felt this strange thing -" Emma tried to apologize for trying to kiss him and tears were coming into her eyes again, probably out of awkwardness.

"No, no, hey. No need to apologize. I tried to kiss you too. I just... Can't do this when you don't know yourself." Killian said, sitting on the bench again and letting Chris sit on his lap.

"What's gotten into me? I never apologize and I am never so open to strangers." Emma softened her voice and rested her back on the back of the bench.

"I told you, love. I'm not a stranger." Killian took his eyes off Chris and turned to Emma quickly.

Emma was looking at Chris playing with his father's coat and resting on his chest. She had an adorable smile that she didn't even know where it came from.

"What?" Killian noticed her.

"The kid... He's a mini you." Emma said and made Chris jump and look at her.

"Not exactly, Swan. Look at his eyes. They're all yours." Killian said making Emma look into her son's eyes.

Chris was smiling, he immediately knew that his father was always telling him the truth, that this woman was his mother. But Emma, Emma didn't seem to believe it yet.

"I don't know what you believe considering this supposed ‘other life’ but this child is not mine. I would have remembered giving birth to another child." Emma looked away, seemed like she didn't want to actually believe it.

"Emma, please. We have to break the curse before that witch - the mayor - finds us. And you're the only one who can do that or we have to risk someone's life. You have to save us. You're the Savior, Swan, you can do it." Killian touched her arm and Emma shivered.

Emma swallowed hard, and she seemed scared and terrified. Killian knew exactly what she was feeling. He knew that she was scared of doing that - because in her life, she was never a hero.

"I can't do that! I am not a hero! I am just a depressed woman who doesn't know what she's doing with her life!" she raised her voice again.

She felt something tiny grabbing her hand. She looked down and she saw Chris, looking at her.

"You may not believe in yourself, but I believe in you. I always did. Your parents believe in you. Henry believes in you, even Chris believes in you. And I know you can do it. You can save your family. All you have to do is believe in magic and in true love." Killian grabbed her hand along with Chris.

"Dad loves you." the child suddenly said and Killian suddenly wanted to slip into a wormhole.

But he didn't argue with the child.

"Aye. That I do. I told you that six years ago." he ensured her.

Before Emma could react to their words, David and Mary-Margaret showed up in front of them.

"Are you guys okay?" David seemed to be out of breath.

"Yeah, we're fine, what happened?" Killian asked.

"It's Guinevere. She found us. And she took Roland." Snow said.

Killian held Chris protectively, afraid that this witch could take his child as well. And he damn well didn't want that. Emma, she seemed to be taken aback.

"Guinevere? Like from the Arthurian legend? I thought she was a good one." Emma said sarcastically.

"Emma! You have to believe us. You're our only hope!" Snow suddenly turned to Emma.

"I can't! I need proof!" she shouted.

"That's the thing. You have to believe first to see the proof. Take a leap of faith." David said, making Emma overwhelmed by all this belief thing, and Killian understood that.

Emma was ready to fire back, but Killian gave her a look like he was saying that it was okay.

"Look, guys, I've already talked to her. She has a million things in her head, and you're only making it worse. You're her parents, you should understand that." Killian told them.

David and Snow looked shocked by the reaction of Killian. They made a motion to him to come talk alone, and he left Chris behind with Emma.

"Hey, lad, stay with your... with Emma."

"It's like you said. We're her parents. Why do you want to control her life and not let us talk to her?" David said with a low voice.

"I don't want to control her life, she just... I don't know. I have started getting into her head, don't ruin it. When we had a moment before, I felt like her inner self was coming out. She went from a different person to the old Emma. That's why I need to continue talking to her." Killian said.

David didn't seem to get the whole point.

"You had a moment with my daughter?" David widened his eyes.

"We literally had a child together, Dave." Killian rolled his eyes.

"Now?!"

"Dave, are you drunk?" Killian raised his eyebrow.

Snow attracted his attention poking him, telling him to stop talking nonsense. But David, he didn't seem to bother.

He laughed at himself and tried to change the subject, but Henry called him and they didn't speak much longer.

"Hey, Hen."

Killian returned to the bench Emma and Chris were sitting and Chris was playing with Emma's hair. He seemed to be really enjoying it.

"You really stood up for me?" Emma asked.

"I was already feeling bad for pressuring you, I didn't want your par... David and Mary-Margaret to continue." Killian sat down and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Chris was still playing with Emma's hair and he seemed to be really into it. And Emma accepted that, she didn't feel like a random child just appeared and started playing with her. And to be honest, she liked it. She liked Chris.

"I don't know if you're a crazy person, but if you are, you're a nice one." she said looking away and Killian smiled.

It was the first time ever someone called him nice at first sight - kinda. He tried so hard to redeem himself since Henry got lost in Neverland and he finally believed that he really had changed.

"About that -" she started talking, but Killian interrupted her.

"Look, I told you what's going on but I don't want to make you think -"

"No, let's do this."

Killian was a bit shocked. He expected the exact opposite reaction from her, that's why he interrupted her quickly.

"What?" he said, still shocked. "You believe?"

"No. I'm not ready to believe something like that. But I know this woman took your friend's kid. So I'm going to help you." she said, and Chris, who was sitting on her lap, suddenly had a huge grin on his face.

Killian knew the only way for her to help them was believe, and she wasn't going to do that any time soon. However, he appreciated her offer and he didn't want to let her down, since she actually wanted to help.

"Thank you, Swan. You can help anytime."

Killian realized this was a huge first step to their final goal - breaking the curse. Emma actually joining the team and helping them.

She may didn't believe yet, she may refused to believe in all these things. But she was always a part of the team, and she was going to be one of them again. Killian didn't know if he should feel happy that things were slowly returning back to normal - at least to their definition of normal - but he did.

He felt like one of the heroes. And Charming had told him long ago - he was one. And it was the first time he felt it since Neverland.

It was already night outside, and everyone was at Emma and Henry's house to get ready to sleep, and get ready for tomorrow - which was going to be a long day. Everyone except Killian, Emma and Chris.

"Aren't they beautiful? The stars?" Killian said, looking up at the sky.

"Oh my god. It's the first day the sky is not filled with clouds." Emma noticed.

Silence took over for the next ten minutes. Chris was asleep on Emma and Killian didn't bother taking him from her. He wanted Emma to hold him, this could actually help either jog her memory, or with her emotions.

"Hey, Swan?" he said. "I know you won't understand but... I missed you. So much." Killian looked at her.

Emma didn't say anything, but she smiled at him. And it wasn't one of the ironic smiles, because she didn't believe him. It was pure, like if he actually made her happy with these words.

"I thing we should head to the house. It's pretty late." Emma said, lifting Chris up and taking him with her.

"You don't want me to take him?" Killian was surprised that she didn't even try. 

"Changing hands might wake him up, you don't want that." Emma whispered, not wanting to wake up the kid.

Killian smiled at the sight of them. They were his family. He wanted them, both of them in his life. And he was going to fight for it.

~•~•~•~•~•~

It was the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping at the beds or the couches - whatever Henry put them into. Killian was in the office sleeping on a couch and Emma was in her room - they were the only ones sleeping alone.

Suddenly, something woke Emma up, and made her run the whole way to where Killian was sleeping at.

"Killian! Killian, wake up! Please!"

It scared him, hearing Emma calling out for him like crazy - for a moment he thought he had died and she was trying to rescue him.

In his dreams.

"Swan? What happened?" Killian opened his eyes and saw Emma out of breath right above him.

He sat up to take a better look at her, as he was fully awake.

"It was horrible. I saw a nightmare and... It felt so real... It was horrible..." Emma said, panicking.

Her heart was pounding on her chest, and she was sweating. Killian was terrified, he thought she was about to have a panic attack.

"Emma, calm down. What was it? And why did you come to me?" he asked her, grabbing her arm.

"Because I trust you! And I saw-I saw that I-I... I was fighting a weird thing, like a dragon, and it was fuming, and it's not the dream that was horrifying but I woke up and... And I felt it, I felt I was hot from the flames and I felt like I really did that... And it's - it's totally horrible!" she said not able to talk normally and still sweating.

"It was not a dream... These were memories..." Killian realized, remembering what he had learned about before the dark curse was broken.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm scared as hell." Emma said and Killian caressed her arm.

Killian could see the fear in her eyes. This felt real and it terrified her, but she couldn't understand what it really was, because of the curse. And she wasn't going to fight Killian on this.

"It's over now, calm down. It's over." he softened his voice and brought her closer to him.

"Can I... Can you come with me for tonight? Please?" she suddenly said, hesitating at first.

Killian was taken aback. He didn't expect her needing him so badly after the one day that she knew him. And that made him feel a little guilty.

"Why are you so close to me?" he asked, regretting it immediately.

"I - I am sorry, I just... I don't know. I should feel weird that a guy suddenly shows ups and tells me he loves me, but I feel... I feel really good around you... For the first time in my life. You're the only person who appreciates my existence." she said in tears.

"Hey, you shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. I came suddenly into your life and tried to change it. I don't think even an apology is enough." Killian said, wiping away her tears, trying to make her feel better.

Killian felt like when Chris was having a nightmare and immediately ran to him and slept with him for the rest of the night. And she was adorable for being such a child.

They stayed silent for some minutes. They just stared at each other in the dark, and Killian was thinking that he really has gotten into her head. He couldn't wait for the moment they would actually reunite, the moment that he would get back the real Emma - his Emma.

"Come on, let's go to your room. If you need anything, wake me up." he said as they were walking across the house, careful not to wake anyone.

They laid down next to each other, Killian touching Emma's shoulder subconsciously. Emma fell asleep almost instantly, and Killian was looking at her the whole time. Until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Killian found Emma sleeping on his chest, just like Chris did. But this time, he couldn't get up.

"Emma." he whispered near her ear and she mumbled. "Wake up." he said but she didn't react, as she was still sleeping.

Suddenly, Snow came in as the early bird to open the windows and ‘welcome the day’. When she saw Killian in Emma's room, she almost had a heart attack.

"What are you doing here?!" she shouted, and Killian was pretty sure the whole town heard her.

"Hell: what you just scared out of me." even Emma jumped off the bed.

"You guys know each other for a day and you already slept together?!" she said in the same tone.

"We didn't-" they both said like naughty teenagers.

"I mean we did, but in a literal way." Killian continued and Emma wanted to disappear from earth before she heard the second part of the sentence.

"I told him to come... I had a really bad nightmare." Emma said, yawning.

"I mean, really?! Even Neal doesn't do that, and he's 6!" Snow laughed, opening the window and Emma felt like she was seeing the light for the first time.

"Yeah, I bet Neal doesn't have nightmares about fighting a dragon and then waking up and feeling like his flames are still on him." Emma said.

When Snow heard that, she was shocked. Her mind went immediately to when Emma fought Maleficent to take the egg.

"Killian, can I talk to you for a minute?" she said, taking him to the kitchen.

Everybody else was sleeping, nobody was in the kitchen. Snow, though, was already making breakfast for everyone.

"Fighting a dragon? You realize this is..."

"A memory. I know." Killian interrupted her. "I think her old self has started coming out, but the curse is too powerful for her to make it believe." he whispered, checking back every two seconds to see if Emma was coming.

"Me and Charming also talked to her and she took it really bad. But with you, she's a different person. I'm starting to think that it's not only the way you talked to her." Snow started.

Killian knew immediately what she was going to say. And he wasn't sure if he believed the same. It couldn't be.

"You think we share true love?" Killian interrupted and Snow nodded. "But we have been apart for 6 years and we've known each other 7 and something."

"Time doesn't matter in true love. You even took longer than we did. It wasn't love at first sight, but she definitely liked you. And during her pregnancy, how you took care of her, how close you were to her, even though you were never in a relationship, must be why she feels close to you now." she said. "At least that's my theory. But don't tell that to David. He'll kill me."

Killian laughed at the last part, but he was happy that someone appreciated his love for her so much. He wanted so badly what Snow said to be true. He wanted them to be true love. After all, they were family.

Chris made them family.

Killian was about to answer, but Emma came in looking desperately for breakfast. Killian, as always, found her morning sleepy look adorable and smiled at her. He had missed seeing her like this.

Every time he looked at her, he realized how much he missed her and how much he still loved her. He was willing to fight to get the old Emma back, his Emma back. And he wasn't going to give up on her. Never.

_Storybrooke, 6 years ago ___

__It was five months after the Neverland incident. Emma was five months pregnant, and she was in a state where she couldn't move - probably because she was a bit overreacting._ _

__Killian was given a key for the loft in case of an emergency regarding Emma - but of course he didn't only use it for that._ _

__Emma heard the door open, and she was sure it was Killian. After all, she'd got used to him "invading" to the loft. That sneaky bastard._ _

__"Hey love, I got you food."_ _

__"If you break in the loft like that every time, then I can leave the door open." Emma said, grabbing the food off Killian's hand not even a second after he got in._ _

__Killian laughed and sat down on the couch beside her. She hadn't got up for days, she was too angry because of the size of her belly._ _

__"I also came to make sure you're okay." he said while he was watching Emma eating the burger from Granny's he had given her a minute ago._ _

__"Every day you come to make sure I'm okay." she said after she swallowed._ _

__"Is that bad?"_ _

__Emma smiled and continued eating. Truth is, after she found out she was pregnant, she hadn't stopped eating. She only craved more._ _

__"How's the little lad? Is he growing?" he changed the subject, touching her belly with his hand._ _

__Emma shivered at his touch._ _

__"Yeah, he is... Killian..." she started. "How can you be so caring for your child already? It's beautiful."_ _

__Killian immediately understood what she was trying to say._ _

__"You think I'm going to be a good father?" he asked, still caressing her belly like it was the softest thing in the world._ _

__"A great one."_ _

__Killian thought about it for a minute. He was never a father, and he never had a father as a role-model. He wasn't sure if he was able to do that. Not now._ _

__He was scared. Scared of hurting the child or his mother, even unintentionally. He got closer to Emma now that she was pregnant with his child, and he could see she had started feeling for him. He didn't want to ruin this._ _

__He didn't want to ruin his family._ _

__"I don't believe I can do this. But I will try." he said. "I'll never abandon you or our child. I promise."_ _

__"Me?" she was surprised._ _

__"You know I care about you." he was suddenly holding her hand subconsciously._ _

__Emma knew that Killian cared about her. She also knew that she cared about him too. But she didn't know if this was going to work - and she didn't want that kind of issue now that they were about to have a child._ _

__"You want to stay here and see what's on Netflix?" Emma said, inviting him officially to the loft._ _

__"On what?"_ _

__"Nevermind. You'll stay here and see what's on Netflix."_ _

_Ryost, today ___

____Robin didn't stay in the house. He left in the middle of the night to spend some time with himself. His son was taken by the evil witch and he didn't know how to get him back._ _ _ _

____When Regina woke up, she was worried about him, but since they knew each other well, she knew that he was probably outside._ _ _ _

____Roland was 12 years old, and he was a tough guy, as his father always said. But god knows what Guinevere could have done with him. And everyone knew she was about to take more of them._ _ _ _

____In the morning, Robin was sitting on the bench Emma and Killian were sitting the previous day. He was lost in his own thoughts, with a bottle of wine he hadn't touched yet beside him._ _ _ _

____Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching him._ _ _ _

____"You thought I wasn't going to find you?" a female voice said._ _ _ _

____Robin turned back around and he saw the woman. That evil witch who took his son. Guinevere. Or, as she went by in Ryost, Willow._ _ _ _

____"This time it was your son, next time it could be anyone." she said again and Robin prepared his bow and arrow._ _ _ _

____But her, she got out her gun. "I think that's a better choice of weapon."_ _ _ _

____Robin was about to shoot her. He wasn't scared of this woman. He knew she was an evil witch, literally and metaphorically. And evil never wins. Regina taught him that. Who was evil, once upon a time._ _ _ _

____Suddenly, something behind her knocked her out, and Robin lowered his bow._ _ _ _

____"Didn't see that coming, did you?" he heard Emma's voice talking to Guinevere and he saw Killian right behind her. "Now let's go find your son." she turned to Robin._ _ _ _

____Henry ran all the way from the house, really stunned because of what had just happened. This wasn't supposed to happen, yet it did._ _ _ _

____Everyone was heading to the sheriff's station where she was probably keeping Roland. Henry caught up with his grandparents and Leroy and stopped them._ _ _ _

____"This is amazing! Emma is breaking through the curse!" he said and Snow looked at him confused. "Guinevere controls everyone - except me. Everyone respects her and fears her, but mom... She can resist that!" he said, excited._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I can see she's breaking through... So let's not ruin it. Let Killian do his job." Snow said, and David raised his eyebrow, not knowing what she's talking about._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, sister! So we can finally leave this place!" Leroy shouted._ _ _ _

____Everyone got to the Sheriff's station. Emma knocked down the door angrily but decisively and let everyone get in. Roland was actually in there, as it seemed. Emma was right about this._ _ _ _

____Emma picked the cell's lock fast, like she always did as it was her best skill, and Robin freed Roland. Killian was intrigued, actually seeing the ultimate Savior Emma back for the first time._ _ _ _

____"Dad!" Roland shouted when Robin got him in his arms._ _ _ _

____Him and Regina took him and got out with the rest of them, except Killian and Emma. Killian held her back to talk to her._ _ _ _

____"Emma... Have you done this before?" he asked, still speechless._ _ _ _

____"Done what before?" she said, watching her hand which still hurt from the punch she threw on Guinevere - Willow._ _ _ _

____"All of this." he said, stroking her hair with his hook, smiling at her._ _ _ _

____"No. Never."_ _ _ _

____Killian took gently her hand and placed it on the left side of her chest, on the place her heart was. His hand was above hers, and he could feel her heartbeat._ _ _ _

____"You're still in there, Swan. I know you are." he said, referring to her old self._ _ _ _

____Because he knew the Emma he loved was still there, inside her heart, inside her soul. And he helped her almost get her out._ _ _ _

____Before Emma could react somehow, Snow rushed in the station and David with the two kids were following behind her. They were both angry and terrified at the same time._ _ _ _

____"Guys! We have a problem." Snow started._ _ _ _

____"It's Guinevere. She's gone. And she's preparing something bad for all of us." David said._ _ _ _

____Killian wrapped Chris in his arms and Emma followed beside them. They were going to do nothing but wait for a fight._ _ _ _

____They weren't going down without a fight. These are the heroes that everyone loved._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that Emma thing coming, huh? Are they going to have Emma fully back?  
> Did you enjoy the Captain Swan in this chapter? Feel free to leave your comments and your feedback, as I have already said, I appreciate everything.
> 
> PS... aren't Emma and Killian a bit too happy together?;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly Emma and Killian and some Captain Cobra and Captain Charming scenes. Waiting on the curse to break... Who will break it? Comment your thoughts after you read the chapter...

Some days had passed and everyone was trying to find out what Guinevere was doing and uncover her. The only thing they knew was that she was preparing something bad - something bad for everyone. Nobody had seen her, they didn't know where she had gone, but Regina felt powerful magic entering Ryost.

And for a land without magic, it could be really dangerous.

Killian and Emma were getting closer and closer to each other. Emma was really enjoying his company, and she felt at ease when she was around him.

Chris had also developed some kind of a relationship with Emma, since they had a - strange, for Emma - bond. That was Killian's doing as well. He encouraged his son to spend time with her. He wanted them to get close.

Killian was still trying to get the old Emma back. There hadn't been much more progress since the first day, but she didn't argue when he was saying something regarding the ‘other life’, magic and stuff.

Even when Regina said that she felt powerful magic coming through, she didn't react. She was still in the team though, even though she didn't fully believe them. She was trying to take down Guinevere because she was torturing people of the town and she was kidnapping their friends.

It was afternoon, and nobody was in the house, except Emma and Killian. They needed to take a little break from all of this. The Charmings with the three kids had gone to see the birds that finally came out. Leroy was cutting trees at the forest to collect wood “for the cold days” as he said. Robin and Regina were probably making out on a bench - they never got enough of their relationship seven years later - and Henry, he was alone at the cafe thinking about the case.

But Emma and Killian were relaxing in the house. Basically Emma wanted to stay in and rest and Killian just offered to stay with her.

Emma was making pancakes in the kitchen and Killian showed up behind her.

"Something smells delicious." he startled her.

"It's just from a box." she said.

Killian wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up from behind to make her giggle. Emma got the pancakes out and turned to face him.

God, he was shirtless.

She ran her fingers through his chest hair subconsciously. Killian shivered, the same way he did that amazing night in Neverland.

Emma could feel his heart thumping against her fingers. She could tell he was really nervous. Or really turned on. Killian was breathing heavily, like he had just ran a marathon. He felt the urge to kiss her, but he didn't.

Emma looked up, and she saw that his face was as red as a tomato. She immediately removed her fingers from his chest.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I-" she started.

"No, love. It's fine." he interrupted her. "I didn't feel uncomfortable." he flirted with her.

Emma then hugged him completely out of the blue. Killian was shocked, this was unexpected. When he finally got to his senses, he hugged her back.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"It's just... There's all this madness going on... But I'm... I'm happy. For the first time in my life." she said while he was rubbing her arm. "And this started when you came into my life."

Killian glanced at her with a huge smile on his face. He was about to get her home. He knew it.

"Aye. You are happy." he ensured her. "But you know what time it is now?"

Emma was confused. "It's 4 pm...?"

"Exactly, and it's time for you to get some rest." Killian said, showing his caring self.

"And let you eat all the pancakes alone?" she said. "No way."

"You just gave me one more reason of why you should get some rest."

"You're an idiot." she hit him gently on the chest and laughed.

Killian pretended to be offended and started tickling her where he knew she would giggle the most. He used it as a ‘punishment’ but he also loved her giggle. It was his favourite sound in the world.

Killian wouldn't stop tickling her, and Emma wouldn't stop giggling. They were both pretty sure that they woke up the whole neighborhood, if anyone was sleeping.

Oh, how he was in love with her.

Emma was trying to escape his hand but it had no point. She couldn't. She then went to another way to stop him.

She kissed him.

Killian was shocked, he didn't kiss back at first. But when he came in his senses, even though he didn't want to kiss her while she was cursed, he gave in.

And hell, her lips felt good after such a long time.

The kiss didn't last much, even though Killian craved more. Hell, of course he craved more. But, Emma stopped suddenly and Killian thought she only now realized what she did. But it wasn't that.

"Killian." she said. "I feel really..."

She didn't manage to continue. She just collapsed in his arms, and Killian couldn't understand what happened to her.

"Swan! Emma, can you hear me?" he shouted, trying not to panic.

Emma didn't respond, and Killian carried her to her bedroom and put her on the bed. She had passed out. Killian took a deep breath and sighed at the same time, realizing that she was actually okay. Killian rubbed the back of her head gently, and placed a kiss on her forehead. It was pretty much his only chance to do that, since he knew that she wouldn't accept it.

He sat beside her the whole time and waited for her to wake up.

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Emma? You okay?"

Emma opened her eyes and saw Killian sitting by her side.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she said bluntly. "I just felt a little dizzy and I fell."

"A little dizzy? That's why you were out for half an hour?" he asked her.

Killian placed his hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up. I told you you needed to rest." he said lowering his voice. "I brought you water."

He handed her the bottle and removed the part of her hair that was covering her face.

"I can do this on my own, you know."

This startled Killian, he didn't think she would turn down his offer to help..

"Emma, I'm just trying to help." he said.

Emma glared at him, and he understood that she wanted him to leave. But he didn't.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." he sat on the bed beside her. "You were fine with me earlier."

"Nothing is wrong. And I'm fine." she answered.

Killian was concerned. He knew something was off with Emma and nobody could change his mind. But he decided to leave it be.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." he said softly and rubbed her arm before he walked out.

Killian sat on the table, thinking about Emma the whole time. Why did she kiss him? Why did she pass out immediately after they kissed? Why is she like this right now?

But he was also thinking about their kiss earlier. It was so short, but he had missed the taste of her lips. He couldn't get over it.

After the Neverland incident, they had only kissed two more times, and they never talked about it. They never talked about getting into something more serious, since Emma's pregnancy and the child was a priority for both of them.

But now, when she remembers, oh they definitely had to talk about it. He couldn't hold his feelings back anymore. He wanted something more with her, he wanted them to feel like family with Chris.

She may not be the real Emma, she may be a different person, but he believed Snow's words. He believed that he actually brings the real Emma back when she is with him.

Killian was lost deep in his thoughts and Henry came in the house.

"Hey, why didn't you guys go out?" he said when he saw Killian on the table.

"We made pancakes!" he answered.

"Yeah, I see that. And apparently there are no more." Henry said, giving him the death stare. "Where's mom?"

"She's in the bedroom, she has a bit of a fever. She passed out after we kissed." Killian said, immediately regretting his decision.

Thankfully, Henry didn't comment on that. Killian had forgotten that he wasn't 12 anymore to be bothered.

"She passed out? Is she okay?"

"I don't know, she kind of kicked me out." Killian said, pouring more water in his cup since he didn't have any rum.

"What did you do?" Henry asked, and Killian felt like he was pointing a gun on him.

"Nothing! I just brought her water and tried to be sweet!" he said, almost spitting his water.

Henry didn't talk, he walked towards Emma's bedroom to check on her. Killian decided to follow him.

"She's sleeping?" Killian said behind Henry.

"Yeah... Apparently."

Henry walked out, but Killian stayed back. He stared at her while sleeping, and he subconsciously had a huge grin on his face.

How beautiful she was, how flawless.

Henry poked him and startled him.

"Man, you've fallen really hard for her." Henry said, joking.

"Isn't your little brother actual proof?" Killian winked.

Henry rolled his eyes and Killian raised his eyebrow.

"We should probably get the others to continue. We've wasted too much time already." Henry said after 5 silent minutes.

"Lad... Guinevere hasn't shown herself for days... What if we break the curse before she shows herself?" Killian hesitated.

"You don't understand! There is some kind of magic here, which she brought. And it's not light magic. It could always do any kind of damage, even if we break the curse." Henry said.

"But if we break the curse we leave the town... No?" Killian was confused.

He didn't know what Henry could have in his mind. Henry didn't answer. They both headed out to get the others.

All Killian could do was think about Emma and why she behaved like that before. Sudden mood swings without any reason weren't Emma's thing, and even if she was a different personality, he knew that she wouldn't do it. He tried to calm himself thinking that it could only be the fact that she was sick and didn't feel well.

_Storybrooke, 7 years ago ___

__They got back from Neverland some weeks ago. Emma hadn't been feeling good lately, and she had been throwing up, especially in the morning. Snow had noticed, and immediately knew what was going on._ _

__"You're having problems with a certain night in Neverland?" she asked right after Emma came back from the bathroom._ _

__"I'm not pregnant!" she said for, what felt like, the hundredth time._ _

__"Sweetheart, you're not a living pregnancy test. You can always go over at Clark's and buy one." Snow said and returned to the kitchen to make food._ _

__Emma didn't answer. She's been thinking about it for a while as well. However, she denyed it. But what if she actually carried a mini pirate in her?_ _

__She liked Killian, that was certain. There was always a huge amount of chemistry and sexual tension between them._ _

__But she didn't want to be pregnant because of an one-night-stand. She wanted the next kid to have a family with two parents. She already thought she failed Henry, and she couldn't fail another one._ _

__She followed Snow's advice, and bought a pregnancy test. At first, the dwarf looked at her like she was an alien or something._ _

__Emma looked at the pregnancy test for some minutes before starting the car again to go back to the loft. She wasn't sure if she was ready to know the result yet. She was sure that Killian wouldn't help, and it scared her._ _

__She returned home and got in the apartment still looking at the pregnancy test._ _

__She went in the bathroom to take it, really terrified of what she would see, even though Snow was probably right. She was most likely carrying a mini version of her and Killian in her._ _

__Ten minutes later, she checked the results._ _

__Two lines._ _

__Killian knocked her up._ _

__"Oh, fuck."_ _

__"I told you so!" Snow, who was eavesdropping, said._ _

__"What am I going to do?" Emma sighed, looking at Snow, who had no clue what was next._ _

__"You go tell Killian." Snow said immediately. "If it makes you feel better, I'm pregnant too."_ _

__"At least you have a husband and you know that he'll be with you. Congratulations! I'm gonna have a son and a brother the same age!" Emma said between funny and serious._ _

__Emma began walking towards the door, ready to leave._ _

__"Where are you going?" Snow stopped her._ _

__"To tell Killian! It won't take much time. He will just not talk to me and leave." Emma said._ _

__~•~•~•~•~•~_ _

__Emma knew that she would find Killian at the docks. He was always there, after all. That was his home._ _

__She was right, he was actually there. He was reading a book - it was the first time she saw him reading a book. And it was so aesthetically pleasing._ _

__She poked him, startling him._ _

__"Look, pirate, I know we haven't talked about that night yet and I didn't plan on doing that, but it's time we did." she said, interrupting his reading._ _

__"What's the matter, Swan?" he said, closing his book and paying attention to Emma._ _

__Emma sighed._ _

__"I'm pregnant." she said. "And you're the only person I had sex with the last two years. So..."_ _

__Killian widened his eyes. It was certain he was shocked. He didn't believe it._ _

__"Emma, I-"_ _

__"I know you probably don't care and you'll probably leave after that, but I just needed to tell you in case you want to know that you're going to be a father." she interrupted him and talked really fast._ _

__God, she was nervous about this._ _

__"Emma, don't interrupt me. Of course I care. I'm not a monster. The child's my blood." he said and Emma saw a soft spot of him._ _

__"Wait. You actually want the child?" she asked. "I just feel like here it's not its best chance and-"_ _

__"No. It is. You're not giving the baby up. Henry was adopted immediately, but what if this one ends up in the system? You don't want him/her to have the same life as you, do you?" he interrupted her and held her arm. "Plus, it's not like you're in jail or alone now. You have your parents, your friends... And about me, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a father, but I can try. Let me be a part of his/her life."_ _

__Emma was intrigued by his speech. She didn't think that he would want the child. She didn't think that he would want the child so much that he wouldn't let her give it up._ _

__"You're right." she said, and he smiled at her. "Look, I know it's a lot to ask, but... can you help me? With all of this?" she asked, hesitating._ _

__"Of course, Swan. Anything for you." he said. "What kind of man would abandon the mother of his child?"_ _

__"Well, everyone who knocked this mother up after a one night stand." Emma joked._ _

__"I think I've made it clear that to me, it wasn't just a one night stand." Killian said._ _

__Emma didn't know what to say. She was pretty sure it wasn't just a one night stand to her either. She just smiled and 5 silent minutes sitting together looking at the ocean passed. Killian, without realizing, had put his hand on Emma's waist, but Emma didn't mind._ _

__"Hey, can I-" he said and Emma knew exactly what he was about to say._ _

__"Yes. You can."_ _

__He put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it. It wasn't showing yet, she was just a few weeks pregnant. But he liked the feeling, since he knew that there was a little version of him growing inside._ _

__"What do you want it to be?" Killian asked her._ _

__"A boy." Emma said._ _

__"I want a girl. I want to teach her how to dance." he said, looking at the ocean._ _

__"You know how to dance?" she widened her eyes._ _

__"Does that surprise you?" he asked, turning to her. "I'll show you some time."_ _

__Emma didn't talk. She didn't know what to say. She just smiled._ _

__"Well, if it's a boy, you'll teach him how to swordfight." she changed back the subject._ _

__"Yeah, I think dancing is harmless. He has to be over a certain age to swordfight." he said. "Plus, I would teach that to the girl anyway."_ _

__Emma got closer to him._ _

__"But, whatever it is, I'm sure it will be a perfect little version of us." he continued._ _

__Us. How he liked that word._ _

__To Emma's surprise, he pulled her into a tight hug. It was the first time they hugged. Emma was a bit shocked and weirded out, but she liked it._ _

__"I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. I'll keep an eye on you. Okay?" he whispered and made her smile._ _

__"You don't have to-"_ _

__"I said I would help." he said._ _

__~•~•~•~•~•~_ _

__"It won't take long." Snow joked when she noticed Emma was back two hours later._ _

__"I didn't think he would actually want the baby." Emma said, with a smile on her face._ _

__"That went well! I knew he would!" Snow said. "Don't tell me you and him..."_ _

__"No. But we're good. I don't want this kind of potential drama to ruin our relationship during my pregnancy." Emma said. "Oh and... I gave him a key for the loft so he can check up on me. He insisted."_ _

__"Awww! He's cute!" Snow exclaimed and Emma rolled her eyes. "And I don't mind about the key at all. He is free to come whenever he wants."_ _

_Ryost, today ___

____Everyone was in the forest. In some weird way, they were all near each other._ _ _ _

____"Dad! Granpa told me he will teach me how to swordfight when we get home!" Chris ran excited towards Killian._ _ _ _

____Killian gave a death stare to David who acted like he knew nothing._ _ _ _

____"Not yet, little lad. You have a lot to learn before swordfight." he kneeled to face him._ _ _ _

____"But granpa said I'm ready. Don't you want me to knock down all the bad guys?" he said and David was about to sneak out of there so Killian would spare him the lecture._ _ _ _

____Killian, however, didn't even bother telling anything to David. He focused on his son. David sighed in relief._ _ _ _

____Killian didn't speak for a moment so Chris turned to leave, but his father grabbed his arm gently to stop him. Everyone around them was talking, and Henry was telling them to come home to continue their job._ _ _ _

____"Look, lad, I know you won't understand this now, but I don't want you hurting yourself in any way." Killian whispered to Chris. "You mean everything to me. I'm sure one day you'll become a strong hero, and I'll teach you myself. I promise. Not yet. Your age still has only one number." he joked._ _ _ _

____"And yours has three old man." Chris joked back._ _ _ _

____"I still am devilishly handsome."_ _ _ _

____Chris suddenly hugged his father tightly since he was at his height now. Killian always loved these sudden hugs from his son._ _ _ _

____"I know you love me, dad." the kid said and made Killian subconsciously form a huge smile on his face._ _ _ _

____Chris was the only person that made him forget about his worries about Emma._ _ _ _

____"Aye, lad. I do." he ensured him._ _ _ _

____Killian got up on his feet and tried to catch up with the conversation. Apparently, they weren't all going home._ _ _ _

____"Look, we have to find Guinevere. And the only one of us who can do it from home... is Emma." Regina said._ _ _ _

____"So we split up. Killian, take David and go to Emma, help her track down Guinevere. I know she can do it. We'll take it from here on foot." Snow continued, and everyone agreed except for Killian._ _ _ _

____"Emma is a bit sick, guys. I don't want to stress her out or tire her." he argued._ _ _ _

____"Hook, I'm not going to deal with your good-and-caring-boyfriend issues right now. Emma wants to help, she will help." Regina rolled her eyes._ _ _ _

____Killian didn't speak. David grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the apartment. It took Killian a bit of time before he could speak._ _ _ _

____"Whoa, mate, stop dragging me! What's with the rush?"_ _ _ _

____"I'm saving you from Regina's lecture. You should thank me." David said after letting him go._ _ _ _

____"Well, that's something. Thank you, I guess." Killian said fixing his jacket._ _ _ _

____David stared at him for some time and didn't continue walking. Killian was surprised._ _ _ _

____"What?" he asked._ _ _ _

____"What's wrong? You seem concerned since when you came to the forest with Henry." David said. "Did something happen with Emma?"_ _ _ _

____Killian looked down, he was so sure that David would understand what was going on._ _ _ _

____"Oh, something did happen with Emma." he realized, after Killian took some time to speak. "Go on, tell me."_ _ _ _

____Killian hesitated at first, but he decided to open up to David._ _ _ _

____"I... I kissed her, this afternoon, and she passed out for some reason... She was out for a long time, and when she woke up..." he started._ _ _ _

____"She didn't behave like before." David interrupted him before Killian could continue._ _ _ _

____"Exactly!"_ _ _ _

____David understood that he was saying that something was off with Emma. But he didn't want to hurt Killian's feelings. He didn't want to agree with him._ _ _ _

____"I'm sure it's nothing. It's probably because she had a fever and she didn't feel good." he lied._ _ _ _

____"That's what I thought, but I can't get it out of my head." Killian started walking towards the house again._ _ _ _

____David followed him and tried to change the subject before things got too awkward between them._ _ _ _

____"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said to Chris-" David said._ _ _ _

____"Don't worry about it. I'm the one who's too worried about my son, and I think I'm a bit overreacting." Killian sighed._ _ _ _

____"Killian, drop it. You're a great father. I said that to Chris, but not to Neal. Any good parent would do that for his child." David stopped him._ _ _ _

____"Are you saying you love your son but not your grandson?" Killian mocked him, joking._ _ _ _

____"Of course I love my grandson. A father's love is different than a grandfather's, and since he already has a father to care for him, I decided to be a little granpa-y." David said._ _ _ _

____This made Killian smile. It was great to know that the father of the mother of his child actually believed that he was a great father, and knew that he cared about his child. It was also great to know that his family loved him too._ _ _ _

____They finally reached the apartment and opened the door. They heard Emma talking on the phone, and it was weird because Henry said she had nobody. Apparently, it was someone named Chloe. She hadn't noticed Killian and David got in, and they tried to be silent so they could eavesdrop._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I told you about Henry's issues... But... You know, there's this man, Killian. He's a really nice guy, but he's telling me similar things. And I think he's not of sound mind, you know? That's why my son approached him. I think the others are just playing along."_ _ _ _

____Killian and David looked at each other. It was clear that Killian was hurt. He began walking towards Emma's room, but David held him back because they needed to hear more._ _ _ _

____"He even claims that we have a child together and I haven't even met him before! No, this woman is actually evil, but I don't think she has to do with curses or something. I really want to help my son and Killian. They don't deserve this. Both of them. Yeah, talk to you later!" and they hang up._ _ _ _

____David looked at Killian and he immediately knew that he was going to walk in. He held him back, making a motion to him to stay calm with her. Killian didn't react, but he went in._ _ _ _

____"You think I am crazy and I need help?" Killian said when he reached the door._ _ _ _

____"Killian! I-" she jumped and lost her words._ _ _ _

____"Save it. I thought you had began to trust me, I thought we were getting along." his voice cracked._ _ _ _

____Emma could see that he was really hurt. And these were all true, but she felt like they weren't. So she didn't speak._ _ _ _

____"Killian, you're a really nice guy and I want to help you-" she started._ _ _ _

____"I don't need help! Neither does your son! You're the one who needs help - to believe!" he snapped._ _ _ _

____Emma was terrified by his tone. He never talked to her like this before, and he realized it a few moments later._ _ _ _

____Bloody hell, he shouted at her._ _ _ _

____"Swan, I'm sorry-" he started._ _ _ _

____"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for thinking that you're actually a nice guy." she shoved him out and closed the door, almost breaking it in his face._ _ _ _

____Killian walked towards the kitchen, where David was, with tears in his eyes, and faced him. Almost subconsciously, he hugged him and broke down on his shoulder._ _ _ _

____David was taken aback, but he accepted it, and he held the back of his head like he always did with Emma._ _ _ _

____"She hates me." Killian groaned._ _ _ _

____"It's not your fault, Killian." David tried to make him feel better._ _ _ _

____They stayed like that for a little while but Killian pulled out quickly._ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't - you're probably happy with what just happened." Killian said, looking down._ _ _ _

____David rolled his eyes and punched him on the shoulder gently._ _ _ _

____"What? Killian, are you insane?" he said. "Just because sometimes I say things about you and my daughter, doesn't mean I'm serious. You're family, Killian, and I care about family. And you're also one of my best friends. You can lean on me whenever you want to."_ _ _ _

____Killian smiled and tried to wipe the tears off his eyes._ _ _ _

____"You really care about a pirate?" he said, looking at him._ _ _ _

____"Don't think so low of yourself. Just because you weren't that... good... person before, doesn't mean no one cares for you now. Me and Snow actually see you as our son." David said patted his back._ _ _ _

____Killian didn't talk. Snow, and sometimes David, told him many times that he is a part of their family, but this was the one that felt like confirmation. He was a part of the Charming family. He had a family after a long time._ _ _ _

____"Now drop the cries and just sit here or outside. I'll go tell her what they told us to tell her." David said and walked away._ _ _ _

____Killian opened the door._ _ _ _

____It was raining again._ _ _ _

____He sat outside in the cold, thinking about his moment with Emma. This last moment, that broke both of their hearts. He shouted at her. He shouldn't have. It hit him._ _ _ _

____He was afraid. What if he started changing back to his old self? What if he became the man he once was again? What if he disappointed his child being that man?_ _ _ _

____~•~•~•~•~•~_ _ _ _

____Meanwhile, while the others were looking for clues as to where Guinevere could be, something weird got their attention._ _ _ _

____It was a man. They saw a shadow standing right in front of them. A shadow with... A motorcycle._ _ _ _

____They were sure they had seen this figure before. Not sure where._ _ _ _

____Robin and Snow got their bow and arrow out immediately._ _ _ _

____The man showed himself._ _ _ _

____"I have a way to defeat Guinevere, and if you kill me, I'm afraid you won't find out." the man said._ _ _ _

____"August?!" Henry exclaimed._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, boy. I'm here to help you and Emma." August said, winking at Henry, who the last time he saw him was 10 years old. "Now what we have to do is get Emma to believe. Again."_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect that? Where did August came from? How did he know? Plus... What's going to happen between Emma and Killian? Hehehehehehe  
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment your thoughts or give feedback! I appreciate everything!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before something is said, I'd like to say that you might think things are going too fast, but that's only the beginning of the plot. The Camelot curse isn't the main arc of the story, the main arc of the story is Captain Swan and that's why they're gonna be through a lot in the next chapters until the end. Thanks for reading!

"August, how did you come here?" Regina asked him, after Henry stopped fanboying about seeing his old friend that was the only one that believed him when everyone thought he was crazy.

"Oh, you know - the usual. Leg turning into wood and stuff." August answered. "I immediately knew Emma was in trouble... Again."

August lifted his leg up so everyone saw that his leg was turning into wood. It was the first time Robin saw that, and he was taken a bit aback.

Henry, then, as a smart person he was, realized something was completely off.

"Wait... Last time you knew where Storybrooke was, so you came. Now how did you know Emma was here? And how did you know about all of this?" Henry asked him.

"You don't think your mother is the only one who can track down people, do you?" he rolled his eyes and acted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

August didn't manage to say what he wanted, and Henry interrupted him again. He felt like he was a primary school teacher trying to deal with a student full of questions.

"Is it like your destiny to make Emma believe?" Henry asked.

"My papa decided to send me through that wardrobe with her, so most likely yeah." August answered him.

Robin, meanwhile, was asking Regina if he used himself to light up the fireplace. Regina just kept hitting him, telling him to shut up and stop talking nonsense.

It was Robin, after all.

"Okay, so, I have a plan." August started. "We must take the trap Gold activated for Pan. It's the only magic that exists in Land Without Magic, except Storybrooke of course."

He had just come and he already started exposing his plan to them, giving the others the feeling of tiredness.

"Yeah, and what do we do with that?" Roland suddenly asked, popping up.

"We capture the dark magic so Guinevere can't hurt us." Regina realized and turned to August to ensure herself.

August nodded. It was exactly what he was about to say.

"The thing is, it won't be easy to capture magic with a magical item who is currently between two realms when there is no magic in here." he added. "This is the only place in the Land Without Magic that magic is the most difficult to reach. But, if we succeed, then Emma, as the savior, can break the curse, if we give her the book to remember." he said, his eyes full of hope.

"Why Emma and not any of us? Don't some of us share true love as well?" Snow argued, pointing out that it would be easier if she didn't have to believe.

"This curse can only be broken by the savior. What Belle read, the instructions that said something about "strong will", it's just a loophole. I'm not sure any of you is willing to die so you can test your true love's strong will." he said sarcastically and he opened a book that he had on the back of his motorcycle.

"How do you know about what Belle read to us? And how do you know about Gold's trap?" Regina said, not sure how August knew all of this stuff.

Truth is, they found him suspicious. Even if August was a good person that always believed, he was still Pinocchio. They would never know if he lied.

"I've been watching you all these years. Just because I left right after I was turned back into a man doesn't mean I don't keep an eye on my father or Storybrooke. Plus I was in Storybrooke and met Belle." August said, trying to gain their trust so he could help them.

Most of them chose to actually trust him, even if it was risky.

"Wait. What about Pan then? He will be free!" Henry said, worrying about if this demon will come in the picture again.

"Pan can end up anywhere except the Land without magic. You can't leave the Land without magic and end up in it again." August reassured him.

Henry sighed in relief, putting his faith into his old friend. He was the first one that trusted him.

Robin, on the other hand, didn't thing August was a man that was trustworthy, and he told that to Regina. His thief instict felt like this man was doing everything for himself rather than to help everyone. Plus, he knew too much about their case already.

"Oh, Robin, shut up. You don't even know him." Regina shut him off.

But of course he was doing that for himself as well. He wanted his leg to be cured, so he could be a normal man again. It was only logical that he wanted to help them.

August opened another of his mysterious books, that he wouldn't let anyone see what it was.

"Okay, so, the bridge between the realms is right outside the border - that's why Guinevere planted this town here. We just have to harvest it with magic - and the only magic thing here is me." he said, closing the book and putting it back to the back of his motorcycle.

Snow gave a weird look to Regina who was still looking at Robin. They didn't know if they should trust him, but they did anyway.

However, it was still raining outside. It was cold, they barely made it with a coat. Even Robin couldn't handle the cold.

Killian, on the other hand, was only wearing a shirt and was outside of the apartment in the rain on his own, waiting for David to come. He didn't want to go in, he didn't want to face Emma after what happened.

It was already night, and David had been there for an hour. Killian didn't even know what kept him outside for so long.

He knew only one thing - that he didn't feel anything. He was numb inside.

_I guess not feeling anything is an attractive option when what you feel sucks, _he thought and sliced his fingers through his already wet hair.__

__Killian was actually shaking because of the cold, but it didn't bother him. All he wanted was to get his Emma back. Because this Emma hurt him too much. And he couldn't think about anything else. Not even his own life._ _

__His heart was broken. But he still loved her. He couldn't blame the real Emma for that. He couldn't even blame the fake Emma. He knew something was off since the moment she passed out._ _

__And the worst part - he hurt her too. He shouted at her. If he hadn't..._ _

__Suddenly, he saw a silhouette in the dark looking at him from far away rain. It wasn't David - it wasn't a male figure. He was sure about that._ _

__It was Emma. She was standing there, with an umbrella, staring at him through the rain and the dark. He recognized her._ _

__She walked towards him and got close to him. He didn't want to face her - he wasn't ready. He didn't want to hurt her again, so he pretended he didn't see her and closed his eyes._ _

__"Oh my god, you're freezing! Get inside, why did you stay here? Are you insane?" she said and helped him get up from the bench he was laying on. He didn't answer her._ _

__Soon, they both realized that he couldn't walk. His legs were frozen, and he would have fallen down, if it wasn't for Emma, who caught him immediately._ _

__The rain was getting less and less heavier._ _

__"David!" Emma shouted, calling for her father. "Come get him, he can't walk. He's freezing!"_ _

_David literally ran the way from the apartment without an umbrella to get Killian. _Oh, I'll so kill him. _he thought.___

____He grabbed his arm with one hand and his body with the other, dragging him into the house, complaining about how heavy he was._ _ _ _

____"Spare me the lecture, Dave." Killian said weakly._ _ _ _

____"No I won't. Why didn't you stay in? You're shaking, Killian, you could have frozen to death! Hell, if it wasn't for Emma..." he said, whispering._ _ _ _

____At the sound of Emma's name, Killian's heart warmed up a bit. She, for once, cared to find him._ _ _ _

____David put Killian on Emma's bed and Emma was following behind. Killian cuddled with the sheets, trying to warm himself up, completely failing. Emma was staring at him while David went to make him a hot pad._ _ _ _

____"Hey. Take this." Emma offered him her blanket that was on the chair. "It will warm you up." she said softly._ _ _ _

____She placed the blanket on him and covered every part of his body except his face. Killian immediately felt better - maybe because it actually got warmer or maybe because Emma offered him her blanket._ _ _ _

____His heart was beating out of his chest, and it wasn't because of the cold. It was because he had Emma, who, according to David, just saved his life, right above him._ _ _ _

____"Aren't you mad at me?" he managed to ask her after a while._ _ _ _

____"Oh, I am. But that doesn't mean I will let you die." she said and he formed a weak smile._ _ _ _

____Emma sat beside him on the bed and Killian tried to reach her hand below the blanket. He felt safer with her, even though he had been through really tough stuff over the years and he never really needed anyone._ _ _ _

____But he needed her. She was all he needed. And he wished he could tell her._ _ _ _

____"Swan? Can you stay with me? Just for tonight?" he hesitated to ask, but he hoped for a good answer._ _ _ _

____Emma looked at him and didn't speak at first. Her inner voice told her to hug him tightly and never let him go, but her outer voice said otherwise, sadly. And she couldn't fight it._ _ _ _

____"No, Killian. I can't. I offered you a blanket, this doesn't mean we made up." she said and got up from his bed._ _ _ _

____Killian grabbed her hand to stop her. Emma shivered at his touch, wondering what was wrong with her and why she felt that way about him. After all, he was a crazy person, right?_ _ _ _

____"Look, Swan, I'm sorry. I didn't want to shout at you. I'm really, really sorry. At least can you accept my apology?" he said, still holding her hand, not letting her go._ _ _ _

____Emma looked into his eyes at first. They were so blue. And god, his eyebrows... So thick and beautiful. She found every part of him beautiful. When she got struck by reality, she escaped his hand and walked away, looking at him. But she didn't talk at all. She just left, leaving Killian there with a broken heart and... her blanket._ _ _ _

____David got in the room and found him covered with Emma's blanket to the head._ _ _ _

____"I brought you water and a hot pad..." he started talking, leaving the things on the nightstand._ _ _ _

____"I don't want them." Killian, still covered with the blanket._ _ _ _

____"Did something happen?" David asked starting to take the blanket off his face._ _ _ _

____He understood that something was wrong. Well, everything was wrong. Killian made a sudden motion and accidentally slapped David._ _ _ _

____"She hates me!" he shouted, and Emma most likely heard him. "Of course she hates me. I shouted at her. She doesn't even want to accept my apology. I tried." he said, his voice cracking._ _ _ _

____David sat beside him and patted his arm, which was still cold like ice. He tried to reassure him that once she remembers, everything will be okay and back to normal. Even though David knew it wouldn't be that easy._ _ _ _

____"It sucks. I waited six whole years to see her again and now we're like this! Six!" Killian continued, tears filling his eyes._ _ _ _

____"Killian, please, get some sleep. I know you're not in your best mood, but we'll figure this out tomorrow, alright?" David said lowering his voice, trying to calm Killian down._ _ _ _

____Emma was watching from behind the door. Damn, she felt bad that she made him like this. But she thought that he kind of deserved it, after he shouted at her like that. Even though he apologized. And that's what broke him the most. And Emma knew that._ _ _ _

____After a while, Emma got in the room silently, because Killian had his back turned on her. She assumed he was sleeping, so she approached him to say goodnight. Something pulled her to him._ _ _ _

____She touched his arm to caress it, and to her surprise, he jumped. Of course he wasn't sleeping._ _ _ _

____"Swan? What are you doing?" he said, still terrified. "You scared the crap out of me!"_ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry, I just wanted to say goodnight." she said. "I assumed you were sleeping."_ _ _ _

____"Sleeping? Do you really think I'm able to sleep?" he rolled his eyes._ _ _ _

____Emma clenched her jaw, took a deep breath and prepared herself to talk. She didn't know she could actually talk to someone other than her son about this. But she felt she could open up to him._ _ _ _

____"Look, the reason why I can't accept your apology is..." she stopped because words couldn't come to her mouth._ _ _ _

____Killian noticed. He touched her hand with his lace that normally had his hook on but he had removed it for the night._ _ _ _

____"It's okay. What is it?" he said._ _ _ _

____"My ex... He began shouting like this every day and he ended up beating me up." her voice cracked. "So I'm just scared that you'll end up..."_ _ _ _

____Killian shivered only at the thought. He couldn't even think about laying a hand on her. He wanted to protect her more than anything, not beat her up, for God's sake._ _ _ _

____Even though he knew these were just fake memories, he felt bad for her. He felt bad for her having these memories, and he was angry at Guinevere who gave her these memories. He wanted to take that fake asshole and draw a hole on his head with his hook. He couldn't speak for a minute._ _ _ _

____"Swan, I would never lay a hand on you. I am already beating myself up for shouting at you, do you know how much you mean to me?" he said. "No, you don't. Of course you don't. I'm sorry."_ _ _ _

____"Killian, I just... I have trust issues." she sighed and looked away._ _ _ _

____"You don't have to trust me. I want you to, but you don't have to. Not yet. I'm a stranger to you. All I want is for you to accept my apology." Killian said, looking her in the eye._ _ _ _

____Emma stared at him for a couple of minutes and he hoped that she would accept it at last. He really wanted them to make up. He couldn't stand being like this, and seeing the look in her eyes, all he saw was disappointment. She was disappointed in him. She believed that he was better than this._ _ _ _

____But accepting his apology, would be the first step for her to trust him. Again._ _ _ _

____"I already told you. I can't." she said and she walked out quickly, that he couldn't stop her this time._ _ _ _

____And there he layed, broken and hurt once again._ _ _ _

____A tear escaped his eye._ _ _ _

____And then more. And more. So he cried himself to sleep. It was the first time he cried so much._ _ _ _

____It wasn't because Emma was mad at him or because she didn't want to forgive him and make up with him. It was because he was scared. Scared of becoming the man he used to be, that fearsome pirate that never cared about anyone. Because this darkness never left his heart. He still had it in him, but he had changed for Emma, and for Chris._ _ _ _

____Changing back would be worse than one could possibly imagine. It would mean abandoning his child and his mother - something that he promised that he never would. And hell, he didn't want to break that promise._ _ _ _

____He was terrified of becoming a terrible monster. A monster. That's what he called himself back in the day. A horrible, nasty monster. A murderer._ _ _ _

____~•~•~•~•~•~_ _ _ _

____Killian woke up with Chris holding on to his hand next to him. It made him smile, watching his child sleeping peacefully. It was the only thing that could make him smile._ _ _ _

____"Lad. Wake up. It's already morning." he whispered to his little ear._ _ _ _

____Chris mumbled something he didn't understand._ _ _ _

____"Wake up, sleepy." he tickled him, making him jump._ _ _ _

____"Stop!" he tried covering his dad's eyes with his hands so he couldn't see._ _ _ _

____"I just wanted to wake you up!" Killian laughed when he heard his son giggling._ _ _ _

____It was the most adorable and reassuring sound. It assured him that his son was happy with him._ _ _ _

____Killian then hugged Chris tightly. "I love you." he said out of the blue._ _ _ _

____Chris pulled away from the hug raising his eyebrow, like Killian did._ _ _ _

____"Dad, are you okay?" he asked._ _ _ _

____Smart kid, he thought._ _ _ _

____"I'm fine." Killian answered putting on a fake smile._ _ _ _

____"Don't lie." the kid realized. "I'm not stupid. Does it have to do with what happened with my mom?"_ _ _ _

____Smart kid indeed. Chris snuggled up to his chest and Killian rubbed his back gently._ _ _ _

____"How do you know?" Killian said. "Did granpa tell you?"_ _ _ _

____"Mom told me. She's angry at you." the kid told him, nodding._ _ _ _

____But Killian, he didn't mind this time. All he could think of was that they interacted. And he loved seeing Emma and Chris together, even if she didn't remember him. It was his favourite picture in all of the world._ _ _ _

____"You talked to her?" this time his smile was genuine and real._ _ _ _

____"Yes. She told me to come and keep you company." the kid said even though Emma told him not to._ _ _ _

____Must have inherited this from his grandma._ _ _ _

____"Hey. I know it's a lot to ask, but please, keep talking to her, help her remember. Because I can't now. She doesn't trust me. But you can. With Henry's help." Killian whispered to him._ _ _ _

____Chris smiled and nodded to him. "I'll try." he said._ _ _ _

____He stayed with him for a while, and Killian felt like he had forgotten all of his problems. But he didn't really. He just got his mind off them._ _ _ _

____His kid was the only one that reminded him that he is a person who takes care and loves his family. He was the only one that reminded him of what he really was now. The only one that made him smile again._ _ _ _

____Truth is, his love for Chris couldn't take that man away from him. But he was still afraid. Afraid that he'll lose everyone he loves. Again._ _ _ _

____"Go play with Neal. If you need me I'll be here, okay?"_ _ _ _

____Chris nodded and left the room. Killian's smile was gone. Again._ _ _ _

____For the next days, while everyone was trying to figure out how to take the trap from between the realms, Killian was laying on the bed, doing nothing, only thinking. Thinking about his past. Thinking, thinking, thinking. How he shouldn't turn into this monster again._ _ _ _

____He had overwhelmed himself with this thought. He woke up with this and he fell asleep the same way. The only one who took his mind off was his son. But at the end of the day, everything Chris had achieved was gone._ _ _ _

____He didn't want to talk to anyone, except for Chris. David and Henry tried many times - he just shut them off. Chris was usually sleeping with him, because he didn't want his father to be alone and sad. He understood that he made him feel better._ _ _ _

____Emma was staring at him from across the room. She felt bad that, as she believed, it was her fault she saw Killian like this. All she saw was a lack of expression on his face, as he was looking right at the ceiling. Killian hadn't noticed her._ _ _ _

____Luckily for him, she accidentally made a noise that made him turn to face her._ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry for taking your bed." he said as he turned back to the ceiling._ _ _ _

____"Don't worry about it. I just feel kind of bad... It's my fault you're like this, but you have to understand-" she started._ _ _ _

____"It's not your fault." he interrupted her._ _ _ _

____"It's not?"_ _ _ _

____He looked at her._ _ _ _

____"It's mine. I shouted at you. And now I'm scared that I'll become someone I used to be." Killian sighed._ _ _ _

____Emma didn't speak for a minute. She came closer and sat on the bed next to him._ _ _ _

____"I may not know you. But you won't become this, whatever you were. I've seen you with your kid. And I've seen your kid, how kind and smart he is, he's properly raised. Whatever you were, you've changed." she told him._ _ _ _

____It reminded him of the old Emma. How she believed in everyone, how she always said great things to everyone using examples._ _ _ _

____"Then why don't you accept my apology?" he realized._ _ _ _

____"That's what I came here for. I knew it would make you feel better. I couldn't take a chance that I'm wrong about you. But after spending time with Chris, I know I'm not." she smiled and rubbed his arm._ _ _ _

____The moment he heard this, he knew that the old Emma had started breaking through again. He knew it. He had to try harder._ _ _ _

____He got up and pulled her into a tight hug. She was surprised and taken aback, but she accepted it. It felt good._ _ _ _

____"Oh, and I'm sorry I called you crazy."_ _ _ _

____He didn't respond. He just buried his head in her shoulder._ _ _ _

____When they pulled away from each other, Killian placed his hand on her arm and looked into her eyes._ _ _ _

____They were close._ _ _ _

____"Emma, I know you're in there. Please, come back to me." he tried to help his Emma come out subconsciously._ _ _ _

____Emma didn't respond. She understood what he was saying, but she still thought that this is crazy. She looked into his eyes and not only did she discovered how blue they were, she saw a hero in them. She saw a man that fights for his family, for the people that he loves._ _ _ _

____And that wasn't crazy._ _ _ _

____"Uhm... Did we... Did we make up?" Killian changed the subject._ _ _ _

____Emma shrugged playfully, unlocking her eyes from his._ _ _ _

____"We'll see about that." she said._ _ _ _

____Killian smirked while he watched her walking out, because he knew that everything was fine again between them. Even if it wasn't about Emma, making up with her made him feel a lot better about himself. Her words made him feel better. Her belief in him._ _ _ _

_Camelot, 3 years ago ___

______"Mom, what is this?" Henry asked when he got home after his date with Violet._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Just something I took from the witch." Emma said while washing. "She pissed me off for some reason I don't know and this just mattered to her so I took it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's just a... rope. Seems like it's from a ship." Henry noticed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emma clenched her jaw. Every time she heard the words "ship" or "pirate" or "sea", all she thought of was Killian. All she thought of was their adventure in Neverland and on the Jolly Roger._ _ _ _ _ _

______The Jolly Roger. She had missed even that. She had missed everything that was associated to Killian._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Must be of value. Or something magic. Otherwise, it doesn't make sense why she wants that so much." Emma finally managed to answer him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mom, you know she'll come attack you, right?" Henry raised his eyebrow. Another thing that reminded her of the pirate._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't care. Every time she tried, I've defeated her easily. She is powerless." Emma said with apathy. "Why would this time be any different?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Henry rolled his eyes. He had noticed that ever since they left Storybrooke, his mother had been cold and indifferent towards everyone. And he understood that, he really did. But sometimes, he couldn't stand this attitude, because she wasn't the Emma he knew._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Look, I understand that you miss our family-" Henry started, trying to actually have a talk to her, since he was already 15 and he understood._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emma interrupted him quickly. She felt a bunch of words coming into her mouth, she couldn't help but blurt out._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I miss them? Oh, you don't know how every day I wish there was Tiny here to give me a magic bean, or even Jefferson, to let me use his hat. Every single day, I just feel like something is dying, that I can't repair. I may have you, but I feel alone. And it's not your fault, it's just... I miss my home. I'm trying to find a bloody way to reach them and I can't! I don't even know if Ariel delivered them the message, and I will never know." she said, tears coming into her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was clear that Emma had become one with Storybrooke. It was her home, because her family was in there. All of her family. She was alone, a lost girl, for so many years, that she couldn't do that again. She couldn't be that again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Henry sighed, letting out the air he never knew he had trapped in his lungs._ _ _ _ _ _

______And then he noticed one thing. One small thing from all the things she said._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Bloody?" he quoted her words._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emma was speechless. She didn't realize she actually said that. It came naturally to her._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Killian." Henry realized. "You miss him as well."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yes, of course she missed him. He was the father of her child. And truth is, they grew really close the last year they were together. And she became fond of him. It wasn't easy to let him go._ _ _ _ _ _

______"To be honest... There's not a day have gone by I've not thought of him."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Henry groaned. "This is not about our family at all. You're in love with him, and you want to get back to him." he said, clearly unhappy about what he just made as a conclusion._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emma turned off the faucet, leaving the plates on the sink and turned around to face Henry. Hell, he felt like he was about to get a lecture._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Of course this is about family! Yes, I want to get back to Killian again, but I also want to get back to my family, to my parents, to Chris!" she shouted angrily, offended by what her son had said. "I'm tired of being in this dull place."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Silence took over for a few seconds. Henry was just looking at her, regretting his decision to speak._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Plus... He's family too." she completed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Henry got closer to his mother and hugged her. Mostly because he felt bad for before, but also because he understood. But he hesitated to agree, because of a small detail, that Emma understood._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I promise you, kid, once we find our way out of here, you take Violet and her father and we're going home." she said._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a while, Emma and Henry were sitting at the table playing board games that they sold in Camelot - yeah, they were that developed kingdom. Henry still had the need to discuss about Guinevere._ _ _ _ _ _

______He wasn't sure that they would get so easily out of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Rumors say she's going to cast a curse so that she can get revenge on the savior." he blurted out._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Me." Emma rolled her eyes and continued spinning the wheel of the game. "She can't. She's nowhere near powerful anyone that has magic at home."_ _ _ _ _ _

______They continued playing since Emma was not in the mood to talk about it. Henry didn't want to listen to the rumors, because casting a curse would mean losing all of their memories and giving up on finding their family. Even though they would be so close._ _ _ _ _ _

______When the wheel of the board game stopped at a pirate ship, Emma got emotional again. And Henry noticed that she was getting emotional over small things that were associated with Killian._ _ _ _ _ _

______All Henry wanted was for Emma to get a second chance with his father - Neal. He wished that Neal would prove himself to her and that they would get back together. Which child wouldn't want his parents back together._ _ _ _ _ _

______But it didn't work. Neal disappeared out of the blue again. And Henry knew more than anyone that Emma had moved on from him. She couldn't wait for him. And Henry understood that._ _ _ _ _ _

______The weird thing was that he had noticed something else - she could wait a whole century for Killian. She believed in him, she believed in them. And that made him happy, his mother having belief in someone. Which she didn't have before._ _ _ _ _ _

_Ryost, today ___

________August, meanwhile, was close to figuring out a magical way to get the trap, and he had called everyone except Emma out to discuss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Killian left the house and joined them last minute, practically jumping from happiness. Emma had changed his mood completely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It had stopped raining._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're back! What happened?" David was the first who noticed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We made up with Emma!" Killian said excited, like a teenager who just received a message from his crush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Up or out?" David said sarcastically. "Or both?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"David!" Snow hit him gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________August rolled his eyes and told them to cut off the "chit chat" and that Killian should be focused on what he was saying if he wants Emma back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Now that we're all here. I found the spell Gold cast for the trap. It's simple, and I'll just undo it." August said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Everyone was curious about what took him so long since it was that simple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You know how to cast a spell?" Killian questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It doesn't require magical abilities since it's already magic. We just need a magical thing, and that's me." he answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Everyone agreed to do it, Killian first of all since this was his only chance to get Emma back, to get her home. To finally have the family he desired._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Or would he?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When August was gone out of the border, getting to undo the spell, everyone stayed there discussing about their home and how they would return to their homes happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Little did they know that Guinevere was already there, ready to get revenge on the savior for Camelot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Your wooden friend is too late. You're all too late. Now I'm here and I have magic." they heard her say, and they all turned to face her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Snow was holding Neal and Killian was holding Chris. Charming was between them, ready to attack her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You know what I'm doing here, getting revenge on the savior. And now look at you, Killian Jones, all sad holding her child in your arms, hoping that you will get her back, as you say. When she... abandoned you and her child." she said, leaving Killian with his mouth open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Killian snapped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, she didn't! She did what was right to protect her family! All of her family." he said, firing back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Charming grabbed his arm to prevent him from attacking her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're defending her! How pathetic." Guinevere said, getting closer to him. "You want to know why she stopped believing in you? Because you were naive enough to not notice that someone poured something on your drink!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It was magic. Killian, when you kissed her. It took away every sign of belief. You had to do everything from the start." David realized._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________David was right. It did take away her belief. And it broke Killian. It broke him because all of his efforts, all of the faith he put in her, was gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why do you care about me anyway?" he asked, trying to escape David's hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, I'm just pointing out that you are a foolish person who doesn't stand for himself."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suddenly, they saw Emma walking towards them, curious about what was happening. Killian shivered. He didn't want that. He didn't want Emma to die._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No!" he shouted, trying to get her to stay back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She didn't._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, you're here! Great!" Guinevere said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Robin shoot his bow, but of course Guinevere stopped the arrow with magic before hitting her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Regina tried to get her magic, since Guinevere did, but she failed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You think you can defeat me with these... poor weapons?" she laughed. "No, honey. You need something much more powerful."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Emma saw the way she stopped the arrow, and that was when she realized everything Killian had told her was true. It was all true. Magic exists. But she couldn't understand it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Emma, please, stay back!" Snow shouted at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Emma was standing still. She was shocked by what she just saw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Now that she's not powerful, it's time I do what I've always wanted." Guinevere continued speaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Powerful?" was the only thing she managed to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Killian finally escaped Charming's hand and ran next to Emma._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes, Swan. You're powerful. You can do this. You can defeat her." he said, standing across from her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I can't! I can't defeat that... thing. Whatever it is."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"She's right, Killian. She can't defeat me." Guinevere took out the evil laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Guinevere's hands lit up. And she _fired. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen to Emma? Hehehe. And, you'll find out soon enough who Guinevere really is. If anyone's got any clues, tell me at the comments! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave your comments and your feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! Yay! This is one of my favourite damn chapters. I'm not going to spoil anything especially after the cliffhanger- ENJOY!!! And leave your comments!

Everyone - Emma, Killian, Snow, David, Henry, Regina, Robin, Leroy and even the kids - felt the adrenaline rushing through their veins. It was like this moment lasted for about twelve minutes.

They were terrified. They couldn't move.

Killian, however, who was standing next to Emma, used his reflexes really quickly. Before Emma was hit by the witch's magic, Killian ran towards her and pushed her out of the way. The result? He got hit by Guinevere himself.

"No!" Emma screamed, when she realized what he just did.

She had just fallen on the ground, but all she could focus on was Killian's body. She didn't know what this thing did to him. But she knew she had to do something. For the man that believed in her.

Everyone was shocked. David had Chris in his arms, preventing him from watching, since he was crying and calling out for his dad. Snow had just realized how right she was, and she still had hope.

Everyone was intrigued by Killian being a hero to save Emma. He sacrificed himself for her.

But that's what love is. Sacrifice. And they now realized that Killian truly loved Emma. He saved her, putting his own life at risk.

"Oh, you foolish man. Don't you know? Love is weakness." Guinevere said, turning to Killian's unconscious body.

Such familiar words to her.

Suddenly, Emma was struck with memories. Memories from her life, her real life. Memories from Storybrooke, from her family. Every moment she spent with them, she remembered it. Every moment she talked with her parents, every moment she fought Regina, every time she found Henry.

And, most importantly, every moment she spent with Killian. The beanstalk, the fight, Neverland, that night. Their child. Chris.

Their goodbye.

It felt good, getting her memories back, escaping from this miserable life. But she couldn't waste any time.

She remembered that the words Guinevere just said were the same words Cora had told her a long time ago, in the Enchanted forest, during their fight with Hook.

She gave a quick look at her parents.

"No, bitch. It's strength." she blurted out and tried to use magic, finally believing in herself.

The thing was, thanks to the object, Guinevere was much more powerful than before. But Emma stil fought it.

She fired, fighting her magic. Light magic with dark magic.

"She's back!" David cried out.

She wielded power. Much power. Her anger towards Guinevere, the need she felt to be next to Killian right now, made her do this.

And she did it. She really did. She defeated the evil witch. She knocked her out, leaving her without her power. Powerless. Just what Emma was before.

Emma really wanted to run to her family right now, but when she saw Robin ready to cry next to Killian, she knew something was really wrong. And no, she couldn't even think about this.

"Is he..." she started. She couldn't finish what she was about to say.

She looked at Robin, her eyes saying what she wasn't able to say. She just hoped to get a good answer. Because she couldn't live with that barrier. That Killian...... died because of her.

"Yes." Robin looked down, unable to proceed it. "I'm sorry..."

Emma couldn't believe it. "No, NO! He can't be. He's... He's... He's a survivor. He told me that." she tried to speak, but couldn't find her voice.

David was still holding Chris in his arms, trying not to break down. He lost his best friend. His grandson lost his father. His daughter lost her... her love.

He may got his daughter back, but losing his best friend with no chance of returning back made him angry and depressed. But nobody could do anything but be proud of him. Proud of him for showing that he really has changed.

That he is a hero who risks his life for love, and not for revenge anymore.

Emma kneeled next to Killian and got his body in her arms. The tears that quickly filled her eyes had now started falling down her face and ended up on his face. She was unable to hold them back. Killian was dead, and she couldn't do anything to bring him back.

The father of her child. What about him anyway? The kid tried so hard to have both his parents, and right when he finds one he loses the other? That is cruel for a six-year-old.

Killian brought her back. He believed in her, when even she herself didn't. He taught her cursed self that there is still hope. That love really does exist. That there are people who care for her when she thought she had only Henry.

And she couldn't repay him. She was left with a shattered heart and Killian's body.

"Killian." she decided to talk. "Why did you do this? Why?!" she was rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"Emma, he.... He sacrificed himself for you. Don't you see?" Snow approached her.

"See what?" she turned angrily to face her. Not the first word that she wanted to say to her mother after 6 years.

"Emma, he loves you." Snow said.

Emma turned back to face Killian, she never stopped holding him. She placed her cheek on his forehead and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. She wanted to feel him. One last time.

"Killian, don't leave me here, please! You have a son to raise. We have a son to raise!" her voice was cracking as she was looking at his face. "I can't do this without you." she cried and everyone was watching her.

Robin tried to talk to her, but she shut him off, pushing him back. Robin respected her decision and backed off, looking for Regina, who apparently had gone to lock the -powerless, finally- witch into the sherrif's station.

But what did it matter now that she was powerless?

"I need you, Killian. Chris needs you." she whispered, hoping that he would hear her somehow. "We all need you. Didn't you think of your son?"

She continued sobbing above his body, unable to accept that he was not coming back. Unable to proceed it. She just had him back after so many years, and she lost him - the worst part. Again.

Emma had just realized how much he really meant to her, how her feelings were real. She tried denying them before, hell she even tried to deny them during the 6 years they were apart. But in the end, she always gave in.

And this was just proof. She would do anything to get him back, the same way he did to save her. But she couldn't.

She put her palm on his chest, hoping to feel his heartbeat, but she didn't. Nothing was there. It wasn't beating. And that was just another realization of the truth. And it hurt her. It hurt her too much.

She didn't want to accept it. And neither did everyone else.

Even though David tried to keep Chris from seeing what happened, he had already understood that what happened was "the worst imaginable". David didn't know that, but he saw him cry silently - unlike before - into his embrace.

Everyone was silent now.

Maybe subconsciously, or maybe because she wanted to say her last goodbye to him, she approached his lips. One last time. She stayed on them for a few seconds.

Then she gave him a kiss, the most lingering and tender kiss she had ever shared with anyone. She wanted this to last forever. She didn't want to let go of him.

All she was thinking when her lips were pressed on his was that she wished she had accepted her feelings for him before. She wished she didn't lose any opportunity she had with him. He made her happy. And she knew that. She didn't want to let him go.

But she had to.

When she pulled away from him, she felt it.

Everyone felt it.

A pulse, a colorful light passed through every single one of them, of all the people in the town, leaving them completely stunned.

They knew exactly what it was. Emma was shocked.

Killian's eyes shot open and he took a breath. Emma didn't even bother to think about what had just happened, about the kiss. All she knew was that Killian was back and she pulled him into a tight hug quickly.

"Emma. It's..." he started.

"Yes. It's me." she said, this time crying from happiness. "I'm back. And so are you."

David finally let Chris out of his arms, and so did Snow with Neal. Everyone was finally relieved and happy again. Snow looked at them and just smiled. She always knew that. She even told Killian. And she was right. She's always right.

Killian pulled away from the hug to look at her. "Swan, you did it. You broke the curse." he said, holding her face.

And it felt like holding the world in his hands.

Before he knew it, Emma attacked him with kisses all over his face. And Killian loved this side of her. The adorable Emma who expressed her feelings without thinking about them. And he just giggled.

But he held on to her. Because he wanted to feel her. He wanted to feel the old Emma he had so much missed. However, he nodded from her to her parents, telling her to go to them.

"Well, now... I guess, this time, you're the ones who found me." she said, hugging both of her parents.

"We knew you could do this." Snow said, crying from happiness.

"Welcome back, sister!" Leroy shouted.

"I'm sorry, but she's my sister." Neal said, and Emma chuckled.

Emma went to hug Henry immediately. "Sorry I didn't believe you... Again." she told him.

"Yeah, mom, it's fine, I had gotten used to it already." Henry laughed and hugged her back.

Emma looks down. She looks at Chris, at Killian's child, her child. Their child. She was left with the mouth open for a little bit. It was the first time she saw the kid as her son, and not as some random kid.

Chris was smiling at her, knowing that she knew who he was. Emma, out of a sudden, lifted him up and held him in her arms. He was heavy, because of his age, but she had missed so much already. This was something she was willing to bear. It didn't bother her.

"So... Mom?" Chris said, hugging her neck.

Emma smiled at the sound of that. "Yeah, kid. I suppose so." she had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, kid. I should have been there for you all these years."

"Don't worry, dad told me that you're with us even if you're not here!" he said, excited, and Emma smiled at the thought of Killian spending time with Chris together, telling stories.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar presence behind her, and she knew exactly who it was. Emma felt Killian's hand moving slowly on her back and she saw his other arm embracing Chris. She noticed that he rested his head in between their foreheads and grinned.

Even though he did it playfully, it was everything he desired. A happy, complete family together. His family. And he loved his family so damn much. He had loved it right from the start. And now it was time they reunited again. His two favourite people in the world.

Everyone else just kept quiet and looked at them. They deserved this happiness, even if it was for a minute. After all these years, they were in need of this.

Then, it hit Emma. She had just realized what that was, what she did before, what had happened. And she was terrified, because she didn't know how that happened.

"Killian, I-" she started, since his ear was inches away from her mouth.

Killian turned to face her, still holding both of them in his arms.

"I know, I understand you need to talk. When we get home, I promise." he whispered and rubbed her back.

Emma smiled at him, but stayed on one word he said and surprised her.

"Home?"

"Your apartment. Home is where family is, Swan. It is the family. So it's my home too, for now." he smiled and looked at Chris, who was all excited about his parents reuniting.

Some minutes later, and after David and Snow recommended that they should head back to the apartment and wait for Robin and Regina to come back, they were all walking together. Chris insisted on holding both of his parents' hands and, of course, they couldn't resist his adorable face.

Killian was zoned out, thinking that, for once, he deserved his life. He had earned it. He was a hero, who helped Emma come back and save everyone. And he was grateful to Emma for his life.

"I'm sorry... For everything these last days." Emma said, not bringing up the subject that they really needed to talk about.

"It's okay, Swan. It wasn't you. I don't blame you - at all." he reassured her.

Silence took over for a few minutes. Then she decided to talk.

"I just... Thank you for believing in me when I didn't."

"Nah, it's just what I did from day 1 to day 2206."

Emma's eyes widened and she looked at him in shock.

"You were counting the days for six years?" she laughed, because she didn't know what else to do.

"I don't know... Maybe?" he smirked and looked down, pretending to look at Chris, when he was actually blushing.

They didn't talk after that. They continued walking, always slowly since there was nothing that threatened him until this time. David went near Killian and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're alive, bud." he said, patting his shoulder.

"And I'm glad all of you are okay." Killian said giving him a smile.

Snow, who was holding Neal, grabbed David's hand, and Henry went to his mother's side. So they continued their way home as a big, happy family, who had no problems.

When they finally got in the apartment, Emma went to her bedroom and Killian followed behind her, as Chris went to play with Neal in the kitchen. Emma layed down dramatically, and Killian looked at her.

"You want to rest a bit after all of this?" he asked her, sitting beside her.

"No, I want to talk." she said, sitting up.

"As you wish."

Emma stayed quiet for a few moments, doing nothing but staring into Killian's eyes.

"I... I just don't understand how did that happen." she finally blurted out. "I mean, I'm happy that I brought you back when I thought I lost you forever, but... it's so weird to me and... it terrifies me."

Killian understood what she was trying to say.

"You're scared of loving someone again, aren't you? Because everyone you love either is dead or hurt you. Believe me, I know." he said, not stopping looking into her eyes.

He hadn't realized that his hand was on her lap. Emma looked down, ensuring Killian that what he said was true, but tried to change the subject.

"It's just... How are we... This?" she asked. "I don't understand."

"I think that... I believed in you, and I believed in us all this time that we were apart and there was literally no way for us to meet again. I never gave up on you, on us. And I couldn't move on, because I knew that someday, this would pay off." he smiled and moved closer to her.

"I did the same thing." she smiled and looked outside of her window, thinking about how happy she is right now. "Does that make us..."

"Well, there's the sacrifice part. As your father taught me, true love is sacrifice... for the person you love." he interrupted her. "I knew I wouldn't let you die." he rubbed her arm.

Emma rested her head on his shoulder, finally finding the comfort she was seeking somewhere.

"But... Why didn't you think about Chris? The child was crying his eyes out. Imagine what it would put him through if I didn't..." she said after thinking through.

"He would have you. And you could save all of them. If you died, then at least most of us would die." he interrupted her again, ensuring her that her alive was the best decision.

"And how did you know I would remember?" she asked.

He thought about it a bit.

"Just a feeling."

Nothing. Just silence. Killian had his arm embracing Emma while she was resting on his shoulder, and Emma was trying to proceed the whole true love thing. She couldn't understand it. She never thought that someone would love her the same way she did. She never felt it.

"I just wasn't ready. I'm not ready." she blurted out after five minutes. "It's complicated. We're complicated. I can't-"

"Look." Killian said, pulling her into a hug. "I don't want to force you into a relationship or anything you're not ready for. I just want you to know that I'm here for you when you need me, always." he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

They didn't pull away from the hug. Emma wanted to feel him, she wanted to feel that she wasn't alone. She was never alone.

"I want to be a part of Chris's life." Emma said suddenly.

Killian pulled back to look at her.

"Are you insane?" he laughed. "Of course you'll be part of his life, you're his mother, for God's sake." he lowered his voice.

"Really?" she said, surprised that he would let her play that huge, according to her, role. "Thank you."

"Emma... I'm not a monster. I won't keep your child away from you. You were already away for so long - I can't keep that from you. He waited so long to meet you and I can't keep that from him as well." he let out a smile through his concerned look.

"Oh, Jones, what have you said about me..." she chuckled and fell on him on purpose.

Killian giggled playfully. He dropped her on the bed, making her scream, his purpose being making her smile. He succeeded, but he also caused Snow to come in and catch them in an awkward position.

"Uhm... What are you guys..." she started talking.

"Nothing!" Emma said immediately. "He just fell on me - Killian get up - out of a sudden." she laughed.

"Robin, Roland and Regina came... If you want to come inside..." Snow walked out backwards, almost tripping.

Killian and Emma got up from the bed and headed towards the kitchen without talking. First they saw Robin, who immediately ran up to Killian like a child and hugged him.

"You did it! You broke the curse!" Regina shouted at Emma excited. "And you also brought the pirate back to life!" she said after Killian was free from Robin.

Emma nodded and looked at Killian, appreciating the fact that he was back as much as she could. She may didn't know what to do yet, but one thing was for sure - she wanted him in her life more than anything. She needed him.

"So, what's next for you two?" Snow said, clearly seeing a future between them.

Emma and Killian looked at each other at the same time, as if they were connected. All Emma could see in Killian's eyes was true love. She knew she wanted a future with him. But she wasn't ready.

"We're not sure. We just want to focus on Chris right now." Killian answered before Emma, knowing that this was what she was about to say.

"Yes, this is our decision for now." Emma added. "We have to figure out things. Plus, we need to leave this place first."

Killian subconsciously put his hand on her waist, making them seem like a couple. Emma didn't notice, or she pretended not to because she liked it.

Snow seemed a bit disappointed that they weren't getting together, but she had hope. They were true love, after all. And they are meant to be together. Through struggles and all, they support one another.

Chris suddenly rushed into the room and fell on Emma. It startled her, but she laughed with her heart after she realized that it was him, something she had ages to do.

"Sorry mom, Neal's chasing me!" he shouted and continued running in the house.

Emma loved that Chris called her "mom" so quickly. She loved that he recognized her as a parent, and that she was already part of his life.

"You're going to hurt yourselves!" Charming shouted at the kids.

They all started catching up around the kitchen table, spending time as a family. They had a good laugh, for the first time in a long time. They needed it. Everyone needed it. Guinevere was locked in the sheriff's station with no way out, and the drama would start tomorrow again, with her investigation.

But for now, all they needed was family time. Some time to forget about their daily problems. Because they had missed each other a lot. Even if they were next to each other, they missed one another.

At the end of the night, Killian, Emma, David, Regina and Henry ended up watching "Captain America: The First Avenger" for Killian to get all caught up with the 21st century... And they would definitely start with Marvel Cinematic Universe.

"Why is he a captain? He doesn't sail any ship." Killian's first question was and everyone burst out laughing.

"You focused on that the whole movie?" Henry asked.

"No! But his name is Rogers! Jolly Roger! Yah!" he squealed, and Regina rolled her eyes.

Chris and Neal had fallen asleep while Snow was playing board games with them.

Robin and Roland... Well, these two thought it was a great time to shoot the arrow.

Later, and when everyone was nearly asleep, Emma went to her bedroom, dragging Killian with her, because she was tired. She layed down on the bed and looked at Killian.

"Chris is asleep with your mother and brother, I don't want to wake him up just to go to his bed." he said, subconsciously assuming that she wanted to know about him.

"Good."

"You need to get some rest, love. You just saved us all today. Tomorrow the routine's back. Goodnight, Swan." he said and kissed her forehead exactly as he did to his - their - child as she closed her eyes, preparing himself to go to his couch.

"No, wait." he heard her say. "Stay with me. Just for tonight." she said, grabbing his shirt.

Killian wasn't wearing leather this time. He was just wearing one of David's T-shirts. He felt closer to Emma like that - dressed like a casual 21st century man.

Killian was surprised, but he wouldn't say no to her. He layed down next to her, and Emma snuggled up to him. He had already gotten his hook off - not his lace.

Emma noticed.

"Killian, it's okay. Take it off. It's just me." she whispered. "You've done it before."

Yes, he had done it before. With her. One night.

He didn't feel comfortable though. He felt like he was vulnerable, a nothing without something covering his cut hand. He felt like he wouldn't be able to protect anyone if something happened.

She rubbed his left arm, motivating him to take the lace off.

"It's not like I wear my red leather jacket at night." she laughed. "I know you want to take it off."

Without saying anything, he did it. She made him feel strong again, from the inside. Not from an object. His heart was strong and soft at the same time. And he loved that he could finally do this - love.

Ten minutes of silence passed, but none of them had fallen asleep. And they knew it. They weren't too close to one another, but they weren't too far also.

"So... Just two friends raising a child?" Emma suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Aye." he answered.

"Good."

"Nice."

"I agree."

"I second this."

"Mmhm."

"Great."

"Absolutely."

So she wrapped his shirt - or David's shirt - and pulled him into a kiss full of passion. He didn't hesitate - he continued kissing her. He wanted that. And he knew that she wanted that at this time.

He wasn't sure of the ‘tomorrow’. But he was sure of the ‘tonight’. And he loved the ‘tonight’.

So they did it again. But this time, it was different. It was softer, and more gentle. It was full of love. But it was still full of passion.

They both felt like this night was their last and they needed to make it perfect for both.

They did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Captain Swan. Tell me what you thought of this chapter in the comments! A big revelation is coming next chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment of the big revelation! Who is Guinevere? This chapter has so much CS and Swan-Jones family fluff! Enjoy! And leave your comments and thoughts!

Killian woke up with Emma in his arms and he was reminded of last night. It was wonderful. But it terrified him. He was terrified of talking to her about this. But he had to do it.

"Swan?" he whispered into her ear. "Wake up, love." he kissed her head.

After Emma opened her eyes, she turned slowly to face Killian. It wasn't at all awkward - until she understood the mistake she did.

"Isn't that what we agreed not to do?" she sighed, but still laying on top of him.

"Apparently." he laughed. "Look, it's up to you, really. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Can I say something bad?" she said, yawning. "It was freaking amazing. Is it bad I couldn't help it last night?"

Killian laughed and placed his chin against her head. "I don't blame you." he smirked. "But, seriously... I hope you won't avoid me again because of that. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, sleeping with me, but-"

She interrupted him, pressing her lips on his, which resulted in a passionate kiss.

She kissed him.

She bloody kissed him.

"Whoa, what was that for?" he said awkwardly, not knowing why she's been acting all comfortable with him.

Emma laughed against his lips. "I just needed to shut you up and prove you that I'm not going to avoid you. The present isn't perfect, but it's ours."

Killian was shocked, and all he wanted to do after realizing what she had just done was to kiss her again. But he didn't. He pulled away from her and held her with his right arm, so she wouldn't fall on top of him.

"Emma, don't take this the wrong way... Yesterday you just said that you don't want this yet. We have to figure things out, and I get it, I really do. But you act like you never said these things and I'm just... confused." he said bluntly, letting Emma on the bed. "Do you bloody want this or not?!" he asked.

"I meant what I said, I don't want us to move to things that may not work out, when we're in the middle of all this madness." she looked in his eyes. "But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun once in a while."

Killian raised his eyebrow, but had no expression on his face. Truth is, he didn't want to hear that from Emma. He never expected to hear it, especially after what happened the previous day.

"Emma, no."

He pushed himself away from her, somebody could say that he was disgusted by what she said.

"How can you say this?! I'm not your bloody lapdog, you can't just use me to ‘have some fun’! I thought you were better than-"

"Oh my god, Killian! I didn't mean it like that!" she cried out, interrupting Killian. "It's just - yesterday I was so happy that you were back, it was natural, I don't know. I'm sorry if I made you feel like-"

Killian was the one that interrupted her now, signing to her to shush. "It's not about last night, it's about what you just said. If you want this, you might as well figure things out, as we say, quickly. And I know this is impossible, at least right now. We will try, and we will succeed, but until then, I don't want to us to be sex buddies. It doesn't feel right. I want something real, something that lets us share our feelings." he said, pulling her into a hug.

Emma loved how he used "we" and "us" every time. Only hearing these two words made her believe that everything will be okay in the end. It gave her hope, that their lives will get better. That they will get through this together, as they are meant to be.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled against his chest, tears filling her eyes. Killian noticed it.

"It's okay, hey. It's alright, love." he rubbed her back gently with his right hand and gave her a kiss on the head. "Our first priority right now is to raise our child. Together." he smiled.

Emma pulled away from the hug and Killian noticed that her face fell immediately. He looked at her, trying to get her to look at him.

"You raised him, alone. I missed it. There's no ‘together’ in this." she said, regretting every moment she spent apart from Chris all these years. "He won't ever see me as his mother."

Killian noticed tears falling down her face. He wiped them away and cupped her face with his hand gently, making her look at him. Lost in each other's eyes, they didn't lose eye contact, until Killian looked up to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. They may weren't together, but they sure as hell acted like they were.

"He loves you, Swan. He does. You are his mother, and he is six. There is time for you to prove him right about it." Killian smiled, and his words brought tears again in Emma's eyes. Happy ones.

"You know how to be a parent now... And I don't. You know how to take care of him... I have no idea. The time I spent with Henry alone... He was already grown up, he didn't need me. I missed it all with him, and now..." Emma blurted out and sighed.

"Chris is the smartest boy. He doesn't need you to succeed at what you'll do for him, he just wants you to try. And believe me, he won't ever make you feel bad - unless you break the mini ship him and Neal built with David." he said between joking and being serious.

"You really have raised him well." Emma smiled proudly. "I knew you would make a good father."

Killian formed a wide grin on his face and pulled her into his embrace, her head on his chest. He knew he was in love with her, and he wanted to have a future with her. He saw it. But they couldn't. They couldn't risk hurting Chris's feelings if it didn't work out. He really wanted his parents to be happy and together.

Killian noticed Chris standing behind the door. "Hey, lad, come in! Group hug!" he said in his funny voice and Emma knew Chris was there.

The child jumped on top of them and hugged both Emma and Killian with his small hands, and he ended up laying on Killian as well. But he didn't mind either one of them. He placed his arms around both of them, pulling them into a protective hug.

The ‘family’ feels hit him hard again. He wanted them to be an actual family someday. With their own home. More siblings for Chris. He just dreamt of that. Because he saw the freakin future with her.

They knew this wouldn't last for long, so they all tried to enjoy this. Until Snow came in the room.

"Oh, hey guys, didn't want to interrupt this adorable family hug, but we have to go to the station, sorry!" she said, damping their enthusiasm.

"Mom! You startled me!" Emma said, jumping off from Killian.

They got up, and got ready for the day. And hell, they didn't know what was waiting for them.

~•~•~•~•~•~

The whole squad got into the sheriff's station, where Guinevere was locked up, and thankfully she didn't escape, since Regina had used blood magic to seal the cell. She got her magic back as soon as the curse broke, and she had to use it on her.

As soon as she saw Killian with Emma coming in, she rolled her eyes. "Great. The poor excuse of a pirate who supposedly changed for love. So, so, so sad." she grumbled. "I'm sure Emma doesn't even know about the horrible things you did back then."

"You don't know me! You don't get to say these things about me." he shouted.

"Oh, but I do." Guinevere hissed. "Better than you think."

Emma stepped in front of Killian, trying to defend him. "Hey! First you try getting revenge on me because I annoy you and then you mock Killian pretending you know him? Oh, because as I recall you don't." she said in front of everyone.

Guinevere just laughed at her. "You really think I want revenge on you for annoying me? You stole from me. Something important."

"A piece of rope from a pirate ship?"

Killian almost chocked on his rum. It couldn't be.

"Oh no. Something much more important than that." she nodded over to Killian. Emma understood exactly what she meant.

"Killian. You know her?"

Killian swallowed hard and his heart started racing. It couldn't be what he thought, it wasn't possible. He even felt dizzy, but he couldn't leave it like this.

"You're dead." he managed to say.

Emma was confused. "Killian, what's going on? Who is dead? Who is she?" she asked him, holding his hand. He took his hand away from her.

"Oh, but I'm very much alive. Isn't that perfect?! You get a second chance." she said, after changing her face back to her normal one.

And that's where Killian saw her - she was really her. Milah.

His first love.

Killian swallowed. Emma tried approaching him again. "Killian, is that..."

"Yes. She is." he said bluntly.

Killian was now breathing really heavily. He was nervous, angry and scared all at once. He couldn't proceed it. He still denied that it was her. It couldn't be - no, it couldn't.

He couldn't speak. He was almost shaking, it was like something was trying to come out from him but he held it back.

"Isn't it perfect?! Reuniting after so many years." Guinevere or... Milah, said.

Everyone else was speechless. David only mocked her, all directed to Snow, but couldn't say anything else.

"What makes you think I'll be back together with you just because you're alive? Newsflash, you're still dead to me. You're a monster. What makes you even consider winning me back after trying to murder my-" he hesitated, "after trying to murder Emma, and everyone here? You're a disgusting monster, something I'm not anymore!" Killian finally found the words to talk to her. "The pirate you knew is dead. I have a family, I'm not going to give them up. You're the villain here. Move on!" he shouted.

Emma approached him again and rubbed his back, in her attempt to calm him down. Even at first touch, she felt that his body was really tense. Killian accepted her comfort this time. He broke and finally said what he needed to say to this monster.

And Emma knew he could do this.

"Oh, that's funny! ’Cause as I recall... You spent so many years trying to get revenge on Rumpelstiltskin. Because of me." she said sarcastically.

"But now I don't, and that's because I moved on from it, from you. I was the worst part of myself before I met you and when I was with you. I was the worst part of myself when I tried to get my revenge. I was a murderer. But guess what? This woman you tried to murder right here, changed me." he said getting Emma in his arms. "She taught me that love is more important than revenge, that getting revenge can't be a happy ending. And you should learn that too." he fired back.

Emma started tearing up with his words. But she knew now was not the time to be emotional. They had to face her together.

"But now, end the games. How are you alive as a witch? And why did you go to Camelot, searching to get revenge on Emma?" he asked before she could answer.

"Oh, Killian, she probably pissed them off in the Underworld that they decided to send her back." David mocked her.

"Shut up, Prince." she said. "Rumple didn't really kill me. He only thought he did. I was always a witch, and I created a hallucination to both of you and the whole crew. Then I started my life again in Camelot, trying to find a way to get to you so we could be together again, without Rumple. I decided to create a curse, but then Emma showed up. When she said she is the savior, it only made it better. I knew she was your new love, so it was two birds with one rock." she recounted, making Killian really mad.

Killian was still holding Emma in his arms and he just pulled her closer to control his anger. Finding out that his ex is even more powerful than Rumpelstiltskin himself, wasn't something that would keep him calm. She's been lying to him ever since he met her. She's been lying to Rumpelstilstkin as well.

She's a witch. Who knows how many times she tricked them both? They had to team up with Gold.

"Excuse me, I have to get some air." Killian said and walked out of the station.

Emma followed him. "Killian, wait!" she shouted.

Killian was pacing around nervously outside, until Emma got in front of him and stopped him. "Are you running away from your problems? Because that's what I feel you're doing right now."

"It's not every day you learn that the crazy person who tried to murder your true love and ended up murdering you is your ex who is a witch more powerful than the dark one, had died, and has been lying to you ever since, Swan." he said, sitting on the bench. Emma sat beside him and grabbed his arm.

True love. These words hit Emma hard. Again. She was his true love. It was proven. It made her shiver.

"Hey, we're going to solve this. Isn't that what we're supposed to do? We're going to defeat her, we always do." she said and let Killian rest on her shoulder.

"There was one thing that I didn't want coming back after I gave up my revenge - and that was my past." he said, pointing out that all this took him back to the time he was still a pirate.

Emma placed her arms around him, which made her feel strange because he was the one who did it most of the time. "It's alright, Killian. It's going to end. I promise." she comforted him.

"We have to protect our child." he said. "How are we going to manage all of this?"

"Stop stressing out." Emma smiled. "We're gonna find a way. We always do, don't we?" she said and pulled him closer. "Somehow, someway, we're gonna save the people we love."

There was only silence for a minute. Killian found comfort in her embrace, he could finally be vulnerable. And he now knew that it was okay to be vulnerable at times. Emma taught him that.

"I love you, Swan."

He knew that she wouldn't say it back. He knew that she couldn't express her feelings right now. But he still felt the need to say it, to let her know in words that she means everything to him. Even if it was proven.

Killian was right. She didn't say it back. She just placed a kiss on his forehead, and he knew this meant much more to her. It was her way of expressing herself - little moves. And he loved that.

And this made Killian smile. He couldn't take his mind off his problems, but he could smile.

"Is everyone alright?" they heard a familiar voice and broke their hug. "You did it!"

It was August. He had just found them, and everyone was wondering where he was after they left him to get the trap.

"August! Where were you?" Emma said. "Everyone was looking for you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry guys, I almost killed the whole town. You saved me by breaking the curse... This witch was controlling me." he said.

"Hold on, you weren't going to get the trap back?" Killian questioned. "You tricked us?"

"No, I was going to do that, but everything else was lies. Getting it back would actually kill the whole town except for those who had magic - meaning Guinevere. She just... She was controlling me." August answered and Emma and Killian looked at each other.

"Oh, bloody hell. Now I'm even more grateful that I died." Killian said sarcastically.

"You know what else she did?" August said. "She made your relationship status control the weather. Once the weather was sunny again, she knew that you were in town." he turned to Killian.

Killian looked at Emma and smiled, realizing that the sun was now shining more than ever.

Emma then remembered.

"Don't tell me you almost froze to death because of me."

Killian chuckled. "Actually, because of me."

A few moments later, and after August walked in the station to confront his ex master, Emma started walking towards it as well. Killian, however, stopped her.

"Please, can we just take Chris and go home? I don't want to go there again." he begged.

"No." Emma said immediately. "You're not going to run away. You're not a coward. You can, okay? You can do it." she took his hand.

"I can't! I can't face my past! I can't protect my child if I do that!" he shouted, trying to hold back tears.

Emma squeezed his hand, trying to help him get over this crisis.

"You know what an old friend taught me long ago, when I was a teenager?" Emma said. "Figure out what you're fighting for and you'll be okay."

Killian was confused. Since when she had friends when she was a teenager? He didn't comment on this, though.

"I know what I want to fight for. I'm just scared. I want to fight to protect you, Chris, and everyone here. But I'm scared I'll fail you all." he tried not to break down.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You'll be okay. We'll all be okay. You have to do this. We will do this. Together." Emma was still trying to change his mind - to take him with her in this new fight.

A fight. Something they didn't know for six years, it was now back in their lives. The hiatus was over. They had to fight to be together with their family. And they had to do it together - like old times. No selfishness above it.

Killian looked straight into Emma's eyes, realizing that she was right. They had to do it if they wanted to have a future. "You're right. Let's go." he surprised her and took her hand, running towards the station.

Everyone was still in there. They stared at them with the where-the-hell-were-you look. Guinevere - Milah -, was still locked in the cell, as she couldn't leave.

Killian got Chris in his arms and stood in front of his ex. Chris had his hands wrapped around his neck, in his attempt to feel safer.

"What I feel about you, is only hatred. You're gonna pay for what you did. I guarantee it. No one is going to give up." he said, looking back at everyone who was ready for a fight. And everyone there was. "You're not going to ruin MY family."

He looked back at Emma who was clearly proud of him. He was with them, till the end. He wasn't going to give up. He knew that now.

"We'll see about that. Because this thing won't hold me for long. Sooner or later, I'll find a way out. So, don't bother running back to Storybrooke, because I will find you." she warned them.

Chris hugged his father even more tightly than before. "Don't listen!" he said to him, and that made him let a little laugh.

"We're not going to run!" Robin said.

"We're not going out without a fight." Henry added and he encouraged everyone to go outside.

"You know why you never got a reply from them, Emma?" the witch interrupted them. "It's because the message never got to them. You weren't supposed to give them hope. I took it from the mermaid before she could reach Storybrooke. I have it right here."

"You sent us a message with Ariel...?" Killian turned to Emma.

"Take it and read it yourself. I would be ashamed of writing something like this." Milah said before Emma could answer.

_‘Killian. we hope you, Chris, and everyone else are alright. We love you and we miss you all so much. There is no way for us to get back. We're in Camelot, it's a few rides away from the Enchanted Forest. Our lives aren't great. If you have a way to get us back... Tell us. Give us an answer._

_Emma & Henry’ ___

__"Of course you took it before it reached land." Emma said. "I should have known."_ _

__"Remember that day? It was the day I learned you were the savior. If you could keep that secret, maybe your precious family would have come to the rescue." she mocked them all. "Oops. Seems you got that from your mother."_ _

__Snow was fuming. But she didn't fire back. Everyone was. The longer they kept her there, the longer she continued the psychological warfare._ _

__They all got out without answering her after Henry said so. They left her locked up and sealed with Regina's blood magic._ _

__Some hours later, everyone was in the apartment, but remained watchful. They didn't know when Guinevere aka Milah would strike again, they needed to be ready._ _

__And, as expected, everyone was stressed. As expected, they couldn't find peace in their own house. Everyone was trying to distract themselves with the children, but they couldn't._ _

__Emma was alone with Killian. "What if I'm not a good mother to Chris? It's weird, I don't know what he likes or anything..." she started._ _

__"He doesn't know anything about you either. But he still loves you, because you're his mother. And you show him that. Don't be scared to approach him, just because of that." Killian interrupted her, not wanting to hear this._ _

__"What are you saying?" she asked, she knew that he was implying something._ _

__"Spend time with him. Go out for a walk, buy him ice cream, get to know each other. He'll ask you questions, he's a child. It's fine..." Killian said. "Once we go home, you can do all sorts of stuff like this."_ _

__Emma sighed. "I want to spend time with the both of you. Together." she said and looked at him._ _

__Killian smiled at her. "Aye, love. If you want that, of course." he said and placed his hand on her shoulder._ _

__Minutes passed without them talking. They were just looking at each other, thinking about their major problem right now - Milah._ _

__Robin and David would stay up late to make a plan, since it was their turn. They already started talking, but it was leading nowhere._ _

__"I'm so proud of you, Killian." Emma said suddenly. "All the things you said to her - I'm just so proud that you stood up to her." she looked him in the eye._ _

__"Aye. I'm meant to protect the both of you." he said, looking over at Chris who was playing with Neal. "I see that now. And I will."_ _

__Emma smiled and called Chris in the living room. She wanted to spend some time more with him._ _

__"Okay, since we are told to rest and don't do anything, how about a Disney movie?" Emma recommended._ _

__"Yes! Tangled!" Chris shouted._ _

__Killian knew well, he had watched this movie a thousand times. "Fine, lad, we'll watch Tangled." he laughed and open the TV._ _

__They sat on the couch, all three of them and watched the movie. It reminded Emma so much of her and Killian. How he was a villain at first, but then she realized he isn't that person._ _

__The only difference? They got their happy ending._ _

__Emma and Chris were talking as mother and son during the whole movie._ _

__Eventually, Emma and Chris fell asleep on the couch, the child on top of her. When Killian noticed, he smiled at them and got up, closing the TV._ _

__Killian didn't want to wake them up. He placed a pillow under Emma's head, covered them with a light blanket and placed a kiss on both of their foreheads. He loved how they bonded through only watching a movie._ _

__Killian then left, and went to help David and Robin._ _

__There was almost a rule. Every night is peaceful and yet every next day seems awful. They had to defeat her as soon as they could._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect that? Tell me in the comments, comment your thoughts and feedback! I appreciate it! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you expect that? I thought I warned you with the game boy reference:) anyway, thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave your comments and your feedback!


End file.
